Solo existes para mí
by AgenteYumi
Summary: AU. El grandioso yo conoció a una chica. Empezamos el dia peleando, lo terminabamos enamorados. Me enamore de un cuento de hadas, aun si duele, no me importa si estoy loco. Ella era el cuento de hadas.
1. Idol

Lo que pasa cuando has investigado tanto de cultura japonesa, eres fujoshi, fanática de Hetalia y de The Gazette. OK, al mero estilo de CLAMP con Gate 7 sale esto. Si funciona un poquito, se vuelve fic completo. Aquí no me baso en la descripción occidental de una ídolo popular -o sea que se rapa, escándalo y drogas-. No. A la japonesa, porque se me hace mas fácil meter en líos a una mujer como Érzebeth con un lineamiento de conducta como el japonés que con un lineamiento como el nuestro. .  
La parte en itálicas lo cuenta Gilbert, aquí no son paises, son personas mas o menos normales.

Hetalia no me pertenece, le pertenece a Himaruya-sama (*reverencia* *reverencia*).

* * *

_Ella siempre me dijo que era un cabrón. Un cabrón de los grandes, con un maldito orgullo imposible, con un narcisismo insuperable. Sarcástico, disciplinado, leal, organizado, fiable, sobrio y puntual. Y tenía razón. Después de todo ambos nos habíamos criado juntos, compartiendo cuarto hasta la adolescencia. Mi primer ojo morado fue en su primer pelea. Mi primer reporte de conducta fue el mismo día que el suyo y ambos fueron firmados por la misma persona.  
Mi primer beso fue el suyo._

_Y sí, siempre seré un cabrón para ella. Elizabeta Herdévary lo creerá hoy mas que nunca.  
Ella está tomando un avión, trae una gran maleta color verde oscuro, casi tanto como sus ojos grandes y expresivos. Su cabello castaño le cae sobre una gabardina blanca. Inflexible, fuerte. Tosca y bruta, mejor dicho.  
Tan bonita.  
"Vuelo a Viena número 912" anuncia la engolosada voz de la Aerolínea. Ella suspira y avanza con la determinación de un soldado.  
No, jamás sabrá que yo la miré a hurtadillas esa mañana. El grandioso yo jamás se doblegó por ella._

Una muchacha de cabellos castaños tomó una revista al azar de entre las que había en el recibidor de su departamento. Sonrió un poco cansadamente al reconocerse en la portada.  
-"Eli, de completa desconocida a Idol mundial".- leyó en voz alta.  
-¿No es ya un poco cansado para tí verte en portadas, Elizabeta?  
-Apenas van 12, Señor Roderich- dijo ella, divertida, mirando a su interlocutor prepararse frente al piano. Era un joven apenas mayor que ella, unos 24 años, cabello castaño oscuro con un rizo enmedio, serenos ojos violetas, un lunar en la cara. Sus lentes le daban un aspecto aún mayor de sus años. La sala se llenó de la bella música del piano.  
-Deja de decirme señor, Erzébeth. Ya no estás en la escuela y yo ya no soy tu maestro de piano y canto.  
-Pero todo te lo debo a tí, señor Roderich. Si tú no me hubieras recomendado a esa escuela en Viena yo no habría logrado mi sueño.  
-Tenía que servirte de algo haber sido alumna de un joven prodigio del piano.- continuó ejecutando la música, con la misma pasión de siempre. - Y hablando de prodigios ¿Tu amigo...?  
Ella entonces pasó a mostrar un poco de indiferencia, en vez de su acostumbrada alegría.  
-No lo sé. Desde que comenzó esto de la gira y la promoción del disco ... no lo he podido volver a ver.  
Las notas puras del piano llenaron la estancia, llena de luz gracias al ventanal y al tono claro de las paredes. La voz dulce de ella las acompañó.  
-_Esta ansiedad desata mi locura que ya no puede olvidarte.  
No te deja ir.  
Acostumbrada a sentirte junto a mí.  
Quise olvida que necesito oirte latir  
Esclava de este aire que me asfixia  
Y que me dice que_

_-...Ya nunca volverás_.- concluyó el verso una voz estridente.  
-Ese verso no sirve para la canción.- añadió en tono medio aburrido otro muchacho de cabello rubio claro, cejas de azotador que enmarcaban dos ojos verdes claro.  
-¿A tí quien te preguntó, señorita inglesa?  
-¿¡Que dijiste, idiota!  
-¡Cálmense los dos! ¡Hey Arthie, no quieras matar a Gilbert!- un tercer chico, de ojos azules y de lentes sin marco los separó antes de que se golpearan. Se le notaba el parecido con el bajista del grupo.- Lo ocupamos para el concierto, que es en dos semanas.  
-Tsk. Tonto- masculló el ojiverde.- Y hablando de concierto ¿Donde está el manager?  
Dicho y hecho estaba presentándose otro rubio, pero de peinado militar, vestido demasiado formal. Apenas tendría 2 o tres años mas que ellos.  
-¡Hey West! ¿Que noticias nos da la disquera?  
El "manager" -aunque estrictamente no lo fuera- miró por todos lados de la habitación de color entre gris y negro, iluminada por un gran ventanal, donde se vislumbraban los instrumentos y los músicos.  
-El concierto está ya vendido.-todos festejaron eso- Y además abrirá una conocida Idol, para apoyarnos.  
-Me parece perfecto. Tal vez pueda caer ante los encantos de una persona tan grandiosa como el grandioso yo- dijo el guitarrista. El bajista, Arthur, rodó los ojos.  
Gilbert Weillschmint y sus ojos escarlata, su cabello plata y su piel tan blanca. Nadie creería que había salido de la nada para comenzar a construir su sueño.

-Tienes que encontrarlo.- le dijo Roderich.  
-Es mas de lo que pasó. Es por evitar un escándalo. Si lo veo soy capaz de saltarle encima al primer comentario que haga y reventarle un ojo con lo que tenga a la mano. Y lo sabes.  
El pianista asintió.  
-Pero sabes lo importante que es.  
-¿Que puede ser mas importante? Roderich, si yo llegara a tal extremo es de adiós a ser imagen promocional de marcas como Sony, DoCoMo o Dior. Adiós a mi siguiente disco y a la gira mundial. Como si no tuviera ya por mí misma razones para llegar a perder mi carrera.  
En sus piernas estaba una carpeta blanca con sus dibujos. El joven tomó los dibujos y los miró, pero antes de que ella protestara, opinó.  
-Trazo pulido. Romance trágico pero hermoso, sin caer en la telenovela barata... tienes talento. Es una pena que el protagonismo sea para dos hombres.  
La chica suspiró.  
-Sería el fin de mi carrera si alguien supiera que el modelo a seguir para muchas jovencitas, amas de casa y oficinistas es una "chica podrida" amante de las historias homoeróticas.

-¿Listos?  
Arthur afinó el bajo, tocó un acorde y miró a sus compañeros.  
-Sí- respondieron.  
Entonces apareció la Idol que abriría el concierto.  
No. No fueron sus piernas torneadas reveladas por el vestido verde tan corto, cubiertas por esas medias a rayas. Ni la silueta. Nada de eso le arrebató el aliento a Gilbert Weillschmint.  
Fueron esos ojos verdes donde se reflejaba la sorpresa.  
-Eli.- susurró él.  
-¿Gilbert?- sus labios, de un rosa apenas mas subido de lo normal, deshojaron su nombre.  
-¿Se conocen?- preguntaron mis compañeros?

_Tras el telón rojo, entre los cables y mis compañeros, los nervios del primer concierto, las luces bajas y los gritos del público supe algo.  
Érzebeth y yo estabamos unidos desde siempre, sin importar qué pasara. Pero no fue hasta ese día que descubrí cuanto.  
Y cuanto cambiaría todo._

* * *

*Corre tras una trinchera para evitar jitomatazos, pollitos, woks y demás*

Notas de la autora  
1- La descripción que hace Gilbert de sí mismo -al inicio de la historia- corresponde a la ética prusiana.  
2- La canción que cantan Eli y Gilbo es "Locura de Driven, una banda mexicana. Si la escuchan entera se medio trasluce la parte dramática de todo esto._ .com/_

_Cualquier otra duda, estoy dispuesta a responder  
_


	2. Junto a mí, junto a tí, junto a él

^^, en solo 24 horas ya tenía 2 reviews... (se siente realizada).  
OK, entonces aquí les va el segundo capítulo.

* * *

-¿Se conocen?- preguntó Alfred, sorprendido.  
-No... para nada- mintió primero él, mirando para otro lado.  
-Así es.- añadió ella- Solo... tsk... eso de ser una Idol, todo el mundo sabe quien eres. ¡Bueno, entonces vamos, arrasemos esta noche!  
Todos avanzaron a sus puestos, menos Gilbert, que solo atinó a parpadear totalmente sorprendido. Luego recobró conciencia de sí y fue con ella.  
Se abrió el telón, el público gritaba el nombre de la Idol, mientras la banda debutante acompañaba.  
-._..Y el silencio no oculta de mí_  
_Tu desilución_  
_Y sé que hay detrás de tí_

-_Quedate, mírame_- completó el verso el albino  
-_Quédate hasta que amanezca_- Continuó ella.  
-_Quédate, mírame. Quiero ser parte de tí_- Y cantaron juntos.

-No... ¡No es posible!- diciendo esto, la joven estrella se tiró de un sentón sobre la silla de su camerino, mientras el pianista dejaba sobre el tocador un ramo de rosas, ¡Y que rosas! Parecían sacadas de alguna película romántica. Ella apenas las miró.  
-Vas a tener que enfrentarlo, tarde o temprano tenían que encontrarse.- le dio un beso en la frente.  
La castaña solo torció la boca, inconforme. Para calmarse tomó uno de los dojinshis con clara clasificación R18 al frente, pero no pudo leer.  
-Fue por tí por lo que me alejé de él. Y tú quieres que vuelva. Se supone que la complicada debo ser yo.

-¡Fue A.W.E.S.O.M.E.!- gritó Gilbert al terminar el concierto, esperando a los reporteros que los entrevistarían.  
-¿Y que? ¿Lograste tu soñada conquista de la telonera?- dijo Arthur.  
-¿Que no sabes que Elizabeta está comprometida con Roderich Eldenstein?- soltó de repente Alfred.  
-¿¡El joven prodigio del piano!- preguntaron a coro el inglés y el albino. Este último solo sentía un escalofrío por la espalda.  
-Lo anunciaron hace unas semanas.  
-Pero si Eli solo tiene 19...- balbuceó Gilbert, creyendo que soñaba. Que seguro en su cerveza le habían puesto alguna droga de antro para que se relajara y eso era una alucinación.- ¿No... no es muy pronto como para que ella...?  
Todos lo miraron, lo cual le indicó que debía recuperar la compostura. Para su suerte, entraron los flashes y los reporteros. Nada mejor para su muy herido ego que el que le recordaran lo increíble que era.  
Esa noche llovió y él temblaba bajo las sábanas. Tantos recuerdos le llegaban a la mente con el sonido de la lluvia.

_-Eli..._  
_-¿...qué?- rezongó ella, abriendo los ojos, totalmente hinchados por dormir. Se escuchó un relámpago, pero la luz del rayo ya le había permitido ver la carita asustada del niño de 4 años que estaba al borde de su cama._  
_-¿Me dejas dormir contigo?- se arrinconó contra la pared para dejarle espacio._  
_-Tsk, estás gordo Gil.. no quepo en mi cama cuando vienes.- se quejó.- Solo te dejo porque eres mi _tèstver_._  
_-Gracias, marimacho.- se burló el, acurrucándose._

_-Papá... ¿Eli es Eli por Elizabeta o por Elías?- preguntó Gilbert, confundido a la persona que los había criado.  
-Pregúntale a Eli.- respondió, despenándolo. El niño lo miró, serio.  
-Es que dice que es Elías, pero yo sé que es niña. Hace del baño sentada.  
-Es Elizabeta. Solo que... siempre creyó ser chico.  
-¡Pero si ya tiene 12!  
Entonces se escuchó un grito desgarrador desde el baño.  
-¡GILBERT! ¡GILBERT ME ESTOY MURIENDO!- y continuó gritando.  
El chico de cabellos plateados estuvo ahí media hora esperando a que ella se calmara, aceptara ayuda para explicarle lo obvio.  
-Cuando una NIÑA- dijo haciéndo énfasis en la última palabra- crece, su cuerpo cambia y todo eso. Entonces pues su cuerpo comienza a prepararse para ser madre y una muestra es... pues eso que te pasó hoy. No te estás muriendo, estás creciendo ¡Elizabeta!- le sacó la lengua. Ella estaba roja de humillación.  
-¡Le dices a alguien que soy mujer y te-ma-to, Gilbert!- lo amenazó.  
La verdad es que esa misma tarde dejó sus shorts y el mayordomo de la casa le llevó un vestido verde esmeralda, que se puso con singular alegría. Aunque el albino no lo notó porque toda la tarde la pasó rodando por el piso de los cólicos que tenía._

_Todavía mas divertido fue la mañana en que entró por accidente al cuarto de ella, se estaba cambiando.  
Y al verla se desternilló de risa.  
-¡Te ves ridícula con sujetador! ¿Para que lo quieres si tienes tan poquito?  
-¡Kya~!- gritó, poniéndose la blusa a toda velocidad, lo persiguió hasta la planta baja, hacia la cocina y lo golpeó con lo primero que vió: Una sartén.  
_

-Kesesesesese, que tonta, creía que era niño- se rió en la oscuridad Gilbert, mirando el techo- Esa excusa de que cuando creciera tendría todo como yo, no le resultó._  
_Torció la boca, ese mismo recuerdo le traía algo menos divertido.

_-Señorita Herdévary, tiene que tomar un curso extraclase si quiere hacer puntos para la universidad.- le anunció la directora a la muchacha de 15 años, que le torcía la boca, de desesperación.  
Gilbert apareció luego, para oír su desición.  
-Yo no voy a tomar un curso que no sea lucha, futbol americano o algo así. El voleyball y la gimnasia son muy girly para mí. Pintura...  
-Eres una bruta para el arte.- señaló él, sin ningún tacto.  
-Gracias- refunfuñó ella.- Solo queda piano y canto.- suspiró y miró a su amigo- ¿Tú a que vas a entrar?  
-Esgrima, obviamente. El awesome yo le partirá la cara al tonto de Arthur este año._

_-Buenas tardes- saludó el maestro. Era demasiado joven, a lo sumo 20 años. Lo que mas le llamó la atención a la chica fueron sus modos tan elegantes y educados, y sus serenos ojos violeta como el cielo al atardecer. Entró con el paso de una condenada a muerte al salón.- ¿Como se llama, señorita?  
-Elia...Elizabeta.- corrigió. Generalmente cuando se presentaba ante un hombre (y hacía años que no tenía que hacerlo), daba su nombre de chico.  
-Soy el profesor Eldenstein.  
-Señor Eldenstein.- repitió ella.  
Cuando Gilbert fue a buscarla a la escuela esa tarde, la encontró felizmente repitiendo la lección, con la habilidad de un picapedredro eso sí. Sonreía dulcemente al profesor preguntándole si lo hacía bien y él respondía que sí, pero que no tocara tan fuerte o dañaría el piano.  
A la media luz que llegaba a la sala blanca, llena de instrumentos, nunca volvería a ser lo mismo para ellos dos.  
-Ya es suficiente por hoy- dijo el maestro, acomodándose los lentes.- Gracias por venir.  
-¡Hasta el jueves, Señor Roderich!- se despidió ella, abriendo la puerta, encontrándose los furiosos ojos escarlata de su amigo.- ¡Hola Gilbert! ¿Te venció acaso Arthur?  
-Estoy bien.- dijo con un gruñido.  
Jamás lo admitiría ¡Pero estaba celoso del profesor!_

_Y es que, desde que criados en la misma casa, con los mismos nombres con que los encontraron en distintos días, sabiéndose hermanos solo por haberse criado juntos; Gilbert siempre había dado por sentado que nadie nunca podría separar a Eli de él. Nadie.  
¿Quien se creía ese podrido señorito profesor para quitarle a su hermanita menor con una sola clase, con un solo maldito acorde y unas solas malditas palabras?_

_¡Pero él no perdería nunca!_

-¿Así que tenías una hermana, eh?- dijo Alfred.  
-Elizabeta y tú, ¿No?- dijo Arthur- Que curioso que la Idol y tu hermana compartieran nombre, los recuerdo en la escuela, siempre peleando.  
-Y sí ¿Eh? A los dos nos dejaron al nacer a la puerta de la casa de nuestro tutor.- continuó la historia, mientras desayunaban- A ella primero, pero su fecha de nacimiento era de Junio. La mía era de enero, por eso soy el mayor.  
-¿Con todo y actas de nacimiento? ¡Vamos!- dijo Arthur- Esa ni tu madre biológica te la cree.  
-Puedes creerme. Nuestro tutor jamás nos cambió el apellido._  
_-¿Y porqué no la hemos visto?  
-Porque profesó. En la orden de las hermanas del silencio- mintió.  
-Es una pena... hubiera sido divertido volvernos cuñados- se burló Alfred.  
_"Ya quisieras"_ pensó.

* * *

_Notas de la autora*  
Canción: Quédate, otra vez de Driven.  
Tèstver: Hermano, en húngaro.  
Por cierto, sí existen ordenes religiosas donde guardan silencio siempre.  
_


	3. El regalo

No sé que me pasa, desde hace tiempo que no tengo tanta inspiración seguida ^^. Pero soy felíz escribiendo y mas felíz leyendo sus reviews (A los ojetes que no dejan nada: Por cada coment que no dejan, muere un pollito más en la tierra. Así que comenten y disminuyan el riesgo de que el siguiente sea Gilbird).

Hetalia no es mío, es de Himaruya-sensei y si fuera mío, México ya se hubiera ukeado a Alfed D (...Y a Toñito... y a Kiku...y hasta Rusia).

* * *

Ah, el adorable barullo de los reporteros por la mañana, cuando vas saliendo tranquilamente de tu edificio.  
-¡Eli, Eli! ¿Que comentas sobre tu futura boda con Roderich?  
-¿Es cierto que fue tu maestro?  
-¿Es verdad el rumor de que estás embarazada?  
A todas las respuestas dedicó una sonrisa y un "Tengo esperanza en que seremos felices juntos. Gracias por preocuparse por mí". Pero apenas entró en la limosina y esta los dejó atrás, frunció el ceño, soltó un gruñido.  
-¡Carajo... una no se puede casar cómodamente a los 19 sin que crean que trae regalito!

-Kesesesesese- se reía Gilbert mirando la televisión, sentado en boxers en el sillón, comiendose un tazón de palomitas. Ya habían ensayado mucho por ese día y buscaba un poco de relajación. Alfred se sentó a su lado, tratando de entender lo que tuviera de divertido algo así como el acoso a una estrella juvenil.  
-¿Que tiene de divertido?- preguntó, cuando se dio por vencido.  
-¿Acaso son tan ciegos esos reporteros de cuarta? Es obvio que no está embarazada o ya se hubiera casado en secreto. Y si quisiera casarse con un mayorcito, Eli hubiera escogido un cuarentón, sin duda.  
-Cinco años de diferencia me parece bien- dijo Ludwig, uniéndose y volteando a ver al albino, que para ese entonces se dio cuenta de lo indecente de su estado, así que se retiró a su cuarto.- Así la madurez está mas o menos nivelada.- Pero eso último no lo escuchó el guitarrista.

-Como regalo de bodas...- le pidió Roderich, antes de irse de su visita diaria a su prometida, afinando los detalles de la boda.  
-Está bien. Aunque mi regalo de bodas era otra cosa- añadió sonrojándose. Él le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue. Elizabeta suspiró, rodó los ojos. Los cristantemos amarillos le recordaban mucho un regalo muy preciado para ambos.  
Y el "ambos" no era Roderich y ella.

_-¡Estás celoso de que pase mas tiempo con otro hombre ahora!- dijo la chica jalándole las mejillas al ojirojo. Este apartó la vista._  
_-Claro que no. ¡Es que no entiendo como es que una niña marimacha como tú se pudo enamorar de un señorito podrido como él!_  
_-¡No estoy enamorada!- gruñó ella, cruzando los brazos. Gilbert descubrió, y fue demasiado evidente en eso, que ella definitivamente estaba cada vez mas lejos de la niña con la que jugaba a las luchas. ¿Sería una... B? Suponiendo claro, en base a que Yekaterina, la maestra de cocina era por ahí eso de la X, Y Z..._  
_Parpadeó, alejando esos pensamientos de su mente._  
_-¿Ah no?- respondió, apenas recuperó la compostura. Le quitó la flor que traía en el pelo.- ¿Y las flores? ¿Y eso de que ahora te pones perfume?_  
_-Se llama "ser femenina"._  
_-Tú eres taaaaaan femenina como una piedra._  
_FAIL. Cinco minutos, después estaba en el piso, recuperando la conciencia y preguntándose porqué veía todo blanco y gris._  
_-¡Mon Dieu, Gilbert! ¿Quien te hizo calzón chino así de salvaje?_  
_El chico torció la boca, esperando la ayuda de su mas leal amigo._  
_-Miss femineidad de la edad de piedra, François._  
_-Eso te pasa por burlarte de ella, mon ami.- suspiró, ayudándolo.- ¿Y cuando lo admitirás?_  
_-¿Qué? ¿Que no tiene remedio?_  
_-No. Que te gusta._  
_-¿¡Qué! ¡Ya decía yo que tus fiestecitas y tus chicas te iban a afectar la cabeza! ¡Como si alguien tan Awesome como el Grandioso yo pudiera amar a una mujer tan tosca, bruta y macha! ¡Además nos criamos juntos! ¡Es como si te enamoraras de tu hermana!_  
_El chico rubio sonrió con un gesto que indicaba claramente "No te creo nada"._

_-No es mi cumpleaños.- comentó extrañado ante la cajita de cartón que su "hermana" le entregaba. Tenía orificios por todos lados- Eli, ten mas cuidado cuando manipules las cosas. Sin duda el regalo debe estar todo lleno de agujeros ahora._  
_-Si fuera así, entonces estaría en el comedor.- respondió hábilmente. Gilbert parpadeó al no entender, y levantó la tapa._  
_-¿Un pollito?_  
_-Para que no estés solo siempre._  
_Elizabeta notó que él no estaba muy seguro del regalo, si quererlo u odiarlo. El pollito pió, mirando a su nuevo amo. Y casi podía jurar que en su cara brilló un poco de ternura._  
_-Ah... se llamará Gilbird ¿No te parece awesome, eh?_

_Era una mañana en que el sonido del piano y la voz lo despertaron en éxtasis. Por supuesto, tenía que ser un milagro que la voz de Elizabeta pudiera atravesar los audífonos de orejeras a extremo volumen de Gilbert. Y mas tratándose del metal mas oscuro y denso._  
_Apagó la música y la escuchó cantar. En ese momento solo cantaba canciones felices._  
_-Bravo, Eli. El señor Eldenstein tiene razón respecto a tu talento para la música.- comentó el tutor._  
_"Y tenía que mencionar su apellido tan temprano" pensó fastidiado el albino._  
_-Pensé en recomendarla a una escuela en Viena, para que continúe estudiando- comentó el maestro.- No podemos desperdiciar un talento así. Va a ser grande._  
_Para ese momento, Gilbert ya estaba espiando todo desde un rincón. Y sin importar que la luz de la sala del piano fuera un poco rojiza ¡La castaña estaba sonrojada, mirando al profesor!_  
_-Gilbird, debemos terminar con ese señorito podrido que ahora hasta Papá lo adora- le dijo al pollito, que siempre estaba en su cabeza, revoloteando._

Tan solo con una camisa de resaque blanca y boxers azul marino abrió la puerta. Luego cerró. Abrió la puerta otra vez, pero ahora con una bata de baño, posiblemente equivocada, dado que decía "I'm THE hero!". Si fuera la suya diría "I'm AWESOME!" en mayúscula, subrayado y con colores llamativos.  
-Eli.- después de saludar, miró a todos lados. Sus compañeros de banda seguían durmiendo a pierna suelta. El único que no estaba en el departamento era el baterista, François, pero ese siempre se sabía donde estaba: en casa de alguna de sus chicas. Y vaya uno a saber donde le tocaba esa noche.  
-Hola- saludó ella, carraspeó.- Necesito hablarte.  
-No es momento. Dejame ponerme mas atractivo.- la Idol rodó los ojos.  
-Te veo en mi departamento. Piso 4, número 66. No... te tardes- lo amenazó.  
Cuando ella caminó por el pasillo, Gilbert pudo notar que las cortinas estaban cerradas. Según la política del edificio, estas se abrían a las 7 de la mañana. Y eran las 7:30.

-¿Café, té, algo de desayuno?  
-Cerveza~.- ella lo miró, como si no tuviera remedio- Café, para despertar. No he podido dormir últimamente.  
-¿Americano, expreso, latte, a la turca?  
-Como Dios manda, Eli... hecho en agua y con azúcar.- respondió descuidadamente.- ¿Y porqué requieres mi grandiosa presencia a esta hora?  
-Es algo que debo darte. Es importante. Y además el señor Roderich me pidió hacerlo.  
-¿Le dices "señor" a quien va a ser tu esposo? Vaya que sigues siendo rara.  
-¡Gilbert!  
-Bueno, venga. Dámelo.  
Elizabeta miró sobre la mesa de la cocina. Se sorprendió.  
-Que raro. Yo lo dejé ahí anoche y ahora no está.  
Silencio incómodo. Con el café entre las manos, Gilbert sentía la valentía que una persona mas o menos "común y corriente" sentiría con el alcohol. Miró a Elizabeta.  
-Oye... no importa. Hoy no tengo que hacer ¿Que te parece si salimos y nos ponemos al corriente de lo que ha pasado?  
Ella pareció pensarlo por un momento. Desapareció de la cocina, entró a lo que parecía ser su habitación, dándole oportunidad de observar la decoración entre minimalista y llena de curiosidades de la chica. Llaves antiguas, plantas exóticas, libros de toda clase... y dojinshis yaoi. Sin embargo nada parecía fuera de lugar, todo parecía pertenecer solo ahí.  
Y solo ahí Gilbert se sentía pertenecido.  
A los pocos minutos, Elizabeta salió con una peluca rubia, tan bien peinada que no parecía falsa.  
-Así no levantaremos escándalo.  
-Por favor... somos amigos.  
-Pero ya ves como es la prensa. Cualquier cosa y ya nos traerán de cabeza.- El chico asintió, ambiguamente- ¿A donde quieres ir?  
-Es Londres. ¿Que tal al Picadilly Circus?  
-Tökéletes.-dijo Elizabeta.

* * *

NOTA OTRA VEZ (Ya se hizo costumbre):  
1- Pefecto, en húngaro.

Gracias por sus reviews ^^


	4. Un cuento de hadas

^^. Nada más. Bueno, aquí viene una parte algo mas cómica que las otras. Oh y lo de Elizabeta rubia es por aquellos fanarts donde le pintan el pelo de ese color. Oh, y POR FAVOR, lean hasta el final.

Seguiré insistiendo que Hetalia no me pertenece, le pertenece a Himaruya que está haciendo un trabajo genial con la Hetastreem de este año :D (Claro que si pusiera su link en INGLÉS! yo podría mandarle mi pliego petitorio que comienza con un dibujo de ChibiGilbo y ChibiEli y termina con la aparición oficial de México en la serie...).

* * *

_El día que ella se fue, apenas abordó el avión sonó el segundo instrumento mas aborrecido por el supremo yo: Un maldito violín. _  
_Pero por alguna razón, ese violín sonaba como si fuera un festival de Europa del Este. Y sin quererlo la imaginé con un vestido lindo, mas pequeña y los dos jugando a molestar a la gente, corriendo por todos lados. Sería mayo en ese falso recuerdo y yo le pondría flores en el pelo._  
_Caminando por el aeropuerto, escuché la letra. La escribí en mi awesome blog, con mis anotaciones. ¡Son los paréntesis! ¡El awesome yo no puede escribir algo tan meloso!_

Every day we started fighting _(¡Nada mas Eli que eso!)_  
Every night we fell in love (_...Permítanme reírme...)_  
No one else could make me sadder _(Sí, definitivamente la extrañaré *Y aqui apesta a sarcasmo...*)_  
But no one else could lift me high above_ (...)_  
I don't know what I was doing _(¡Claro que la sabía! ¡La estaba protegiendo de ese maestro!)_  
Suddenly we fell apart _(Ella no lo vió así, por eso se fue a Viena)_  
Nowadays I cannot find her_ (Hoy se fue, mis lectores)_  
_(¡Y el último verso lo eliminé porque no hay que tenga que ver conmigo!) _

Era un milagro que el día estuviera así de soleado, considerando lo lluviosa que solía ser Londres en aquella época. Los dos chicos, así de incógnito, parecían un par de bueno amigos.  
El rockero no podía ser reconocido aún, porque recién empezaba su carrera. La ídolo porque llevaba una peluca, y sobre esta un gorrito negro, tejido.  
-Kesesesese... la prueba de fuego para una mujer tan fujoshi como tú, Eli.  
-¿Qué?  
-¿No sabías que Picadilly es conocido como "Pick-a-willy"* en el argot? Supongo que tu radar gay debe estar al tope de su funcionamiento.  
La chica cerró los ojos. Podía sentirlo... demasiados gay rondando... ¡Maldito Gilbert que conocía sus debilidades!. Así que le tiró un golpe a la nuca, dejándolo aturdido.  
-¿Y que querías? ¿Platicar o descubrir que no he dejado el_ lado oscuro_?- se cruzó de brazos.  
-Platicar- gimió. Los golpes de Elizabeta lo aturdían demasiado y estaba seguro que en la noche estaría mas adolorido aún.- ¿Si nos sentamos en aquella estatua?.  
Señaló hacia una fuente de color verde militar, había algunas pocas personas a esa hora. Una vez ahí, miraron la estatua arriba. Un angel desnudo con su arco tenso, apuntando a algo, pero según descripción de enciclopedia, apuntaba al sur.  
-Eros- dijo Elizabeta.  
-No. Anteros.- le corrigió el albino.- Su hermano gemelo. Cupido representa el amor no correspondido. Anteros es el amor correspondido, reflexivo y maduro, vengador de las travesuras de su hermano con el amor.  
-Vaya... esa no me la sabía.  
-Todo el mundo en Londres cree que es Cupido. Pero el escultor, Albert Gilbert, lo hizo así, en honor a un conde filántropo. ¿Eli?  
Demasiado tarde: la muchacha ya estaba divagando en las "verdaderas razones" por las que existía esa estatua. Y cuando volvió de su viaje, Gilbert le estaba ofreciendo una manzana que le habìa comprado a un vendedor ambulante. Simplemente se limitó a sonreír, sabiendo que eso le pasaba seguido.  
-Bueno... Y dime ¿Que hiciste de Gilbird, luego que me fuí?  
-Los pollitos crecen, Eli.- Ella abrió los ojos.  
-¿Te lo comiste?- apenas se atrevió a preguntar, con la voz atravesada en la garganta.  
-No. Resultó que era "Gilbirda". Y tuvo pollitos.  
-Y te los comiste...  
-No. Los vendí para pagar mi boleto a Londres.  
-¿A que precio?- preguntó, casi convencida de que él era lo suficientemente descarado como para hacer el contrabando de su vida con un montón de pollitos.  
-No preguntes como viajé a Londres, mejor.  
-Caja de FedEx, tipo Noodle.- respondió ella, casi enseguida.- Siempre fuiste fanático de Gorillaz. Y recuerdo que cantabas la de "Murdoc is God" con "Gilbert is God".  
-¿Crees que soy tan fanático como para imitar eso? ¡Pesaba 65 kilos a los 17 y el límite de peso son al menos 20 kilos!  
-Entonces el tipo que te mandó en paquetería era un completo tonto.  
Silencio sepulcral.  
-...Tan tonto que se creyó que mandaba un elefante bebé al zoológico de Londres.- añadió Gilbert.  
Elizabeta soltó una carcajada.  
-Que divertida historia nos inventamos entre los dos. Te imaginé en una caja similar a la casita de Gilbird viajando a Inglaterra.  
-No, pero sí los vendí. Para completar el boleto, porque con mis ahorros no alcanzaba. Y ya toda la banda estaba aquí. Gilbird murió poco después de que nacieron sus pollitos y le enterré en el jardín.

_But when I do we'll get a brand new start_

-Oh... comprendo.  
-¿Y tú, como llegaste a Idol?  
-En la escuela había recitales, a los recitales iba gente influyente de la música. Lo demás fue coser y cantar.  
-¿Quieres ir al millenium Wheel?- le interrumpió y antes de que respondiera la llevó de la mano. Gilbert no quería seguir oyendo esa canción que le torturaba desde que ella se había ido.

-¡Sorprendente!- dijo ella cuando se encontraron en lo mas alto de la cápsula transparente, mirando la ciudad a sus pies.- ¡Nosotros dominaremos Londres desde esta cápsula! ¿No te lo parece?  
-Sí. Y vaya que es genial esta vista. Tan genial como yo.  
-Narcicista- gruñó ella y le sacó la lengua. Se pegó al vidrio, observando todo, como si fuera una niña curiosa.  
El chico de ojos escarlata la miró. Ciertamente, la edad de que se le alborotaran las hormonas por cualquier mujer había quedado atrás, ahora se suponía era mas maduro y debía pensar mas con la cabeza.  
¿Pero porqué con Eli todo era tan diferente? ¿Porqué a pesar de haber pasado 3 años sin verla, a la primera oportunidad que tenían hablaban tan tranquilamente y hasta retomaban su viejo juego de inventar historias descabelladas?  
¿Porqué seguía siendo tan endiabladamente linda cuando actuaba de ese modo tan inocente?  
"Elizabeta ¿Inocente?" pensó "¡Por favor! ¡Si a los 15 le encontré en su cuarto un cómic tan fuerte que cualquier pornógrafo se sentiría avergonzado!"  
-¿Porqué tan callado? Normalmente no dejas de hablar- dijo ella, sacándole de sus pensamientos.  
-Bueno, si lo quería saber, luego de que le gané a Arthur en el torneo escolar de esgrima nos hicimos algo así como amigos, un día fuimos a la casa de su hermano Alfred.  
-Ya suponía eso ¿Porqué no se llevan?  
-Sus padres se separaron, Arthur prefirió a su madre, y Alfred a su padre. Como Alfred no quiso quedarse con su hermano, pues este se lo tomó a mal. Y bueno, total, el día que fuimos, descubrimos que el cuatro ojos tenía una guitarra, bajo y todo el show para hacer una banda de rock. Tocamos, nos turnamos el micrófono... y es obvio que la voz mas awesome quedó al frente. Luego quisimos hacerla en grande y nos vinimos.

A la hora de comida estaban de vuelta en el departamento de la banda, aunque Eli oía unos ruidos extraños dentro. Se sonrojó.  
-No creo que sea buena idea que entremos ahora. Tan solo... escucha lo que pasa dentro.  
-¡Bah! ¡Debe ser François y sus películas!- Gilbert abrió la puerta muy despreocupadamente y lo que encontraron...  
Una pierna al aire, un cuerpo atlético, sudado encima de aparentemente otro.  
Y la pareja que acababa de entrar se quedó helada, de pie ahí, siendo incapaces de hacer algo.  
Entonces una cabeza los miró. Era Arthur, sorprendido.  
-Bloody hell.. no pensé que... volverías tan pronto.- balbuceó. Su acompañante también quiso saber qué pasaba, así que asomó la cabeza por encima del respaldo del sillón.  
Pero lo mas sorprendente es que era un hombre de cabello negro y lacio, cara delicada. O sea, el chico que había sido técnico en el concierto: Kiku Honda.  
-¡Señorita Herdèvary! ¡Le está sangrando la nariz! ¿Se siente bien?- atinó a decir el otro chico. La muchacha asintió y se detuvo la hemorragia.  
-Espérenme.. un segundo- pidió, se dio la vuelta y caminó. Los tres hombres se quedaron en silencio, como si al irse alguien hubiera apretado un botón invisible de "Pausa". A los pocos instantes se escuchó un desgarrador grito.  
-¡MOE! ¡TERA MOESU! ¡KYAAA!  
Y a los siguientes pocos instantes la chica estaba de vuelta en el departamento.

Arthur y Kiku estaban sonrojados cuando se sentaron los 4 a comer. La comida: sopa instantánea.  
-¿Y Alfred, West y François?- preguntó Gilbert.  
-Alfred con mi padre- respondió Arthur- Ludwig con los de la disquera y François... bien, parece ser que encontró la chica indicada al menos por los próximos 3 meses, porque no ha vuelto para nada.  
-¿Y desde cuando tienen esta relación?- preguntó, impaciente, Elizabeta. Luego se dio cuenta de que eso era algo "muy fujoshi" y se contuvo de mostrar su emoción- Digo... por interesarme.  
-Unos días.- respondió calmadamente el moreno.  
-No pensé que tú...Arthur...fueras... así.- dijo Gilbert, sorbiendo su sopa.  
-Entonces me escondo muy bien, ¡grandísimo tonto! ¿Por ser gay debo ser fan de los musicales y eso?  
-No. Lo sospechaba desde que lloraste mirando Secreto en la montaña, con la prima de François, la morenita de coletas.  
-Comprendo perfectamente porqué lloraste, Arthur- y diciendo esto, Elizabeta le tiró una patada bajo la mesa al albino, mostrando su mejor cara de dulce dama.  
"¡Quien diría que la Idol mas popular es una chica podrida!" pensó Kiku, sin mostrar ninguna emoción, como era su costumbre.

* * *

Bueno y como ya es mi costumbre, las notas

1- Canción de fondo: Fairytale, de Alexander Rybak (se me vino a la mente por este video .com/watch?v=xXUPis087wU. Los versos van así, ya traducidos _Cada día lo empezábamos peleando/ Cada noche nos enamorábamos/ Nadie más me ponía mas triste/ Pero nadie más me elevaba tanto./ No sé que hice/ pero nos separamos/ Hoy día no la puedo encontrar_. Y el pedazo que Gilbert borró (y que aparece mas abajo) dice _"Pero cuando lo haga volveremos a empezar"_

2- Pick-a-willy: En el argot gay quiere decir "tomar un... lo que Hungría creía que le brotaría un día".

3- Sí, ya sé que no a todas les gusta el AsKiku -y tal vez por eso tenga muchas detractoras-, pero es que no me gusta el USJAP y pues nadie mejor que Kiku para descubrir la faceta oculta de Elizabeta y nadie mejor que Arthur para hacer que Eli tenga que comportarse como una dama.

4- Lo de Picadilly y la fuente de Anteros es cierto. Y yo también pensé lo mismo que Eli cuando leí lo de Albert Gilbert y su estatua para el conde...ehehehehe.

¿Comentarios, sartenazos, pollitos... maldiciones inglesas?


	5. El duelo

OK! Aquí yo reportándome con un nuevo capítulo. Supongo que con lo del AsKiku debí irme mas cautelosamente porque sé que no importa que coincidamos en un pairing en los demás podemos ser totalmente opuestas.

* * *

-Debería irme ya- dijo Elizabeta, cuando se terminó la sopa instantánea- Que rica comida ¿Eh, Gilbert?  
El rubio y el moreno se rieron del apenado vocalista, que apenas si atinó a abrirle la puerta para despedirla. Una vez cumplido ese ritual, el albino se volteó y los miró de modo fulminante, aunque solo desató mas risas.  
-Nunca nos dijiste que conocieras a la mujer mas sexy y famosa de los últimos meses- dijo Arthur.  
Gilbert suspiró.  
-Chicos, les presento a mi hermanita menor. Ahora que ya no está aquí.  
-¿Es verdad?- preguntó Kiku, sorprendido.- ¿Entonces porqué ustedes dos... actuaban así el día del concierto?  
-Y vaya que eres observador.- el ojos rojos suspiró- Por protegerla. ¡Pero no van a decir nada ustedes dos o el awesome yo se encargará de ustedes!  
-Está bien, lo prometemos.

La castaña se tiró en su cama cuando volvió a su departamento. Se quitó los zapatos sin desabrocharlos y los lanzó por algún lugar. Estaba cansada del paseo pero más por haber vivido su sueño fujoshi mas grande. Justo debajo de donde ella estaba acostada, encontró la dichosa carta que había originado el paseo y todo ese reencuentro con su hermano/mejor amigo de toda la vida.  
"Gilbert... de verdad que los dos logramos lo que queríamos alguna vez" pensó "Pero no fue juntos, como queríamos".

_Todos los días sin falta, a eso de la 1:30, el profesor Eldenstein recibía a su única alumna. Cada vez tocaba con mas gracia y soltura. Pero en momentos él olvidaba que era su maestro, con todo y que tenía 19 años en ese momento. Para Roderich, Elizabeta era mucho más que una alumna._  
_-Profesor ¿Estoy tocando bien?_  
_-Presiona menos fuerte los pedales. Ahora desde el principio y verás como cambia todo._  
_También para Elizabeta era así. Ella tenía 15, solo 4 años de diferencia, mas allá de las implicaciones morales que tendría salir con su maestro de piano. Salía tan felíz de las clases de piano que nunca se dió cuenta de que en el camino de regreso, Gilbert siempre iba con los dientes y los puños apretados._

_-Es suficiente por hoy. Mañana es tu primer recital ante la escuela._  
_-Sí. De no ser por usted yo me hubiera aburrido mucho en las otras actividades._  
_-¿Ah? No digas eso, Elizabeta.- el profesor apartó la vista, pero sin sonrojarse. Ella sonrió. Se veía demasiado bonita sentada como una criatura inocente en el banquito del piano.- Si quieres irte, está bien. Si quieres seguir practicando yo me quedaré aquí._  
_-Yo quiero quedarme solamente con el profesor Eldenstein.- expresó ella, con voz inocente, pero resuelta._  
_Y claro que el joven pianista sabía lo que eso quería decir, pero se hizo el desentendido._  
_-Elizabeta..._  
_-Yo estoy enamorada de usted, señor Eldenstein.- bajó la mirada, sonrojada.- No sé si sea correcto desde el punto de vista de que usted es mi profesor, pero es correcto porque usted y yo solo estamos separados por cuatro años. Y porque yo lo siento así._  
_La chica se levantó, para irse, al ver que el chico de lentes se quedaba en una pieza, totalmente desconcertado. Pero no la dejó partir, la detuvo de una mano, la hizo girar. Apenas miró unos instantes en sus ojos verdes, la tomó de la cara y le dio un beso que pecaba de tímido, pero en el que revelaba todo lo que había estado atormentándole desde el primer día._  
_-Señorita Herdèvary, le pido permiso para enamorarme perdidamente de usted._  
_Gilbert, que había visto todo desde la declaración de su hermanita, se sintió helarsele la sangre al ver el beso. Elizabeta estaba de puntillas, abrazándose al profesor._  
_"Está mal y de seguro él la está controlando" pensó y se fue de ahí, corriendo._

_-¡Gilbert! ¡Gilbert! ¡Espérame!- gritaba la chica, corriendo detrás del albino. Este frenó en seco al llegar a una esquina, pero se negó a mirarla. Elizabeta estaba confundida._  
_-Dime que ese profesor no planea hacerte nada malo._  
_-No, Gilbert. Es una persona muy buena y noble._  
_-¡Pues igual no lo apruebo!- y se dió la vuelta de modo violento, para encararla.- ¡No apruebo que salgas con él, Èrzebeth!_  
_-Nunca me llamas por la fonética húngara de mi nombre mas que cuando estás disgustado. ¿Que tienes, Gilbert?_  
_-Te ví con él. No dejaré que estés con ese profesor señorito podrido._

-¿Por eso se alejaron?- preguntó Arthur.  
-No. Fue mucho más que una sola pelea. Fue todo lo que siguió.

_-No podemos estar juntos aquí. Gilbert nos espiará siempre y armará un escándalo si nos ve- le dijo Elizabeta, al día siguiente, al llegar y después de asegurarse que el albino no estaba por ahí, rondándolos.-Yo quiero estar con usted, pero no quiero que eso lo meta en problemas con su carrera._  
_-Yo también quisiera.- El profesor desvió la mirada, dándose cuenta de lo difícil que era estar enamorado de su alumna- Pero esto es así._  
_-¿Que podemos hacer?_  
_-Practica algo. La música nos dirá que hacer.  
_

_-¿Como qué después de tu concierto te ofrecieron irte a estudiar a Viena?- preguntó Gilbert, incrédulo._  
_-Sí, yo también estoy sorprendida. Solo falta ver que dirá papá sobre esto._  
_-Para mí que es obra de ese señorito podrido._  
_-¡Él no es un señorito podrido, Gilbert!_  
_El chico sonrió, irónico, hizo una reverencia._  
_-Señorita Érzebeth, la estoy retando a un duelo formal de esgrima. Si usted gana, podrá ir._  
_-¿Me estás desafiando sobre mi sueño? Sabes cuanto he querido volverme famosa y este es el primer paso._  
_-¿Eres gallina?_  
_-No, tú eres el que tiene un pollo sobre la cabeza. Acepto tu duelo._

_-¿Lo retaste?- preguntó el profesor, observándola tocar una pieza bastante apasionada en el piano._  
_-Lo haría otra vez. Aparte de ser el primer paso, Viena me da la oportunidad de estar contigo sin que seas mi maestro._  
_-¿P...pero sabes esgrima? ¿Tan siquiera lo básico?_  
_-No importa qué sea. Siempre le ganaré a Gilbert, sepa o no del asunto. No dejaré que él se meta con lo que yo deseo o con quien yo quiero.- susurró eso último para sí misma, decidida totalmente a vencerlo en el duelo que tendría en apenas una hora, frente a todo el club de esgrima._

_-Muy bien, el duelo es a tres toques- dijo el "ahora excampeón" Arthur. La competidora nueva ya tenía la cara cubierta cuando entró, por lo que nadie sabía quien era. Gilbert, en cambio, se puso la cofia hasta que entró._  
_Cruzaron sables tres veces y uno de los dos fue tocado._  
_-Un- señaló François, fue el muchacho quien se quitó la cofia._  
_Gilbert resopló. Se volvió a poner la cofia y continuaron. El rubio que arbitraba lo había regañado antes del duelo. No era de un caballero negarle a una señorita el poder ir tras sus sueños, mucho menos de un hermano o un amigo. Pero realmente no quería perder a Elizabeta, estaría más solo aún. _  
_Y la simple idea le dolía de un modo extraño, por mas que quisiera convencerse de que no sería así._  
_-Deux.- contó el seductor rubio y fue la castaña quien se quitó la cofia.- ¡Vamos!_  
_Ella seguía decidida. Realmente quería estar siempre con el profesor, pero si de por sí tenia problemas con que los profesores o alumnos dijeran algo, era peor que no tuviera ningún tipo de apoyo, ni con sus amigas, ni con su único amigo. Si bien había pensado que sería muy triste perder a Gilbert como amigo, decidió que si él no aceptaba esa derrota, significaba que a él no le importaba._  
_-Trois._  
_De nueva cuenta fue Gilbert quien se quitó la cofia. No sabía qué hacer. Podía hacerla perder en menos de lo que ostentaba como récord: 3 minutos. ¿Pero como se lo tomaría ella? Si ganaba, ella lo odiaría. Si perdía, la perdía a ella._  
_-Quatre. _  
_-¡Toushè!- dijo una voz._  
_Un sable cayó al piso. _  
_-Estuvo bien la pelea.- dijo Antonio, uno de los nuevos en el grupo, a la persona que había perdido._  
_Solo Gilbert observó que cuando Elizabeta cruzaba esa puerta, el profesor la abrazaba, seguramente elogiándola por el modo en que había peleado. Sus dos mejores amigos no. Y entonces se sintió mas desesperadamente solo, más que cuando en las noches de tormenta no podía dormir y sabía que no podía ir al cuarto de su hermana para que no le dijera que era un maldito miedoso. _  
_-¿Por cierto... porque peleaban?- preguntó François._  
_-Por un boleto de un vuelo a Viena en una semana. Vámonos, tengo antojo de algo de comer._  
_-Si quieres vamos a mi casa. Puedo cocinar algo con tomates- dijo Antonio. Gilbert sonrió forzadamente._  
_-Suena bien._

_Cuando Elizabeta bajó del avión en Austria, alguien la abrazó de repente y la alzó para girarla en el aire. Reía de felicidad._  
_-¡Señor Roderich!- rió ella, felíz de estar por fin juntos. El profesor le entregó un ramo de rosas blancas._  
_-Willkommen in Österreich, meine lieben*- le dijo y la tomó del brazo.  
Al fin podían estar juntos._

* * *

Notas de la autora  
Lo que le dice Roderich a Elizabeta es "Bienvenida a Austria, mi amor".  
Èrzebeth sería el nombre correcto de nuestra fujoshi favorita, supongo que Himaruya-sensei le puso así por la Condesa Èrzebeth Bathory, la llamada condesa sangrienta 0_0.

Dios... ni en el otro fic había hecho tanto AusHun... ¡Pero como dicen, este juego tiene desquite D!


	6. Cancion de medianoche

Izumi-tan: Sí me gusta el USA x UK, solo dame chance de ver como ponerlo ;D (Y mas porque aquí son hermanos). 2 (AusHun) Misión cumplida. 3. Creeme que lo sé, yo misma lloro a veces con mis historias *porque suelo escribirlas cuando eso me pasa*.  
Meems-Asakura: Cumplido  
Koko: Me hiciste llorar con tu comentario, gracias! :D

* * *

-Maldita sea, no puedo dormir.  
La castaña se levantó, así como estaba, con la piyama de vestido, hecha de seda, sin ningún estampado. No tenía piano de cola en su pequeño departamento, pero tenía en su habitación un piano vertical. Sacó la partitura que había escrito al llegar a la escuela en Viena.  
La luna era su única lámpara para leerla, llena y sola en su cuarto, así como Elizabeta estaba vacía y sola en su cielo.  
-_Nunca fuiste para mí._- entonó.  
La música podía escucharse por todo el departamento, tan pura y dulce, aunque de pronto la comenzó a acompañar un ligero violín, sin que ella lo notara.  
-_Tras el final que no tuvo principio _  
_Y sigo con consciencia de que solo fuiste un sueño_

-Regreso solo hacia esta tempestad.  
Y cada que acabo hundido en esta soledad inmensa  
Quizá que nunca fuiste para mí  
Nunca fuiste para mí.  
_Gilbert estaba solo esa tarde, por primera vez en toda su vida. La mansión estaba inmensamente vacía._ _Y la soledad era tan grande que podía uno moverse por ella sin perturbar nada. Solo se sentían los ecos de las risas y gritos del pasado, que ese día se cerraba._  
_En su habitación solo se escuchaba su voz vacilante cantar, mientras lanzaba una pelota de tenis color rojo hacia la pared. _  
_-Que va, si ella se fué es porque quiso.- se dijo- ¡Solos nos divertiremos más! ¿Verdad, Gilbird?_  
_El pollito volaba, buscando a la muchacha, contrariado por su ausencia. _  
_-Sí, seguro nos divertiremos.- susurró para sí el muchacho.  
_

_Elizabeta, ya instalada en la casa de Estudiantes de su nueva escuela, con su propia habitación, estaba concentrada en componer su primer pieza. Quería explicar en ella la felicidad que sentía de estar por fin libre de un hermano y mejor amigo celoso, de las complicaciones sociales de estar enamorada de un profesor, por mas joven que este fuera. Ser libre e independiente a sus 16 años, estar en un país extranjero, estudiando algo que le había apasionado. Pero algo diferente salió de su pluma._  
-...Esclava de este aire que me asfixia.

-...Y que me dice que ya nunca volverás.  
_Gilbert, por su parte, componía la primera de muchas canciones para la banda que había formado con sus amigos. Antonio estaba detrás suyo, ayudándole a hilar palabras, observando como el albino arrugaba la frente cada vez que escribía un verso completo de una sola vez, extrañado de su propia imaginación._  
_-Es imposible que alguien como el awesome yo pueda escribir algo como esto.- miró a François, que se entretenía mirando pasar a la bella mucama, tal vez pensando algo un poco pervertido.- Ustedes saben... es como si escribiera una canción de amor._  
_-La extrañas, _mon ami_- dijo el rubio, girando los ojos.- Nunca lo vas a admitir._  
_-¿Bromeas? ¡Tengo la casa para mí solo! Y solo porque no está, tenemos sala de ensayo y todo. ¡El Grandioso yo está mejor solo!... Y con ustedes. Bad Friends Trío siempre.- y diciendo eso tomó una almohada y se la lanzó a Antonio, para comenzar una batalla campal._

_-No es como lo que yo quería escribir, pero con tal de cumplir la tarea, está bien- suspiró la castaña, anotando su nombre en el encabezado de su rayoneada partitura y el título. Como no sabía que nombre ponerle, tomó la primer palabra que señaló su lapicera: "Locura".- Espero le guste al señor Roderich.  
_

La ídolo continuaba con su pieza de medianoche, cantando y tocando, sin darse cuenta de que alguien la seguía, embelesado por el modo en que interpretaba.  
-_Y cada que acabo hundida en esta soledad incierta_  
_Y sé que nunca fuiste para mí. ¡No!_  
_Solo existes para mí._  
Cerró los ojos y tarareó su propia melodía. Cuando se detuvo, solo un par de manos estaban aplaudiéndole, sonriendo. Ella miró y encontró a su prometido en el marco de la puerta, Roderich tenía su violín bajo un brazo. Elizabeta se sonrojó porque estaba en piyama, con el cabello desordenado calléndole en la espalda y sin una pincelada de maquillaje. Aunque sin embargo se veía linda así.  
-¿Porqué nunca has añadido esa canción a un CD?- le preguntó- Es de las mejores que has hecho.  
-Quiero conservar una pieza para mí. Y algo me dice que no puedo. Creo que debe ser que la primera debe conservarse siempre para uno solo, no lo sé.- intentó levantarse, pero el de lentes le hizo la seña de que se quedara ahí.  
-Tú cámara polaroid... ¿Donde está?  
-Sobre la mesa de noche. ¿Porqué?  
-Quédate así, como si estuvieras tocando el piano.- ella obedeció. Una vez que salió la foto, se observó: el viento que entraba por la ventana y movía las cortinas traslúcidas, brillando fantasmagóricamente por la luna. La oscuridad y la poca luz le daban un aspecto realmente hermoso a la cantante.  
-Queraría bien de portada para el disco.  
-Sí, pero con un vestido como de la época victoriana, no con mi piyama.- se rió ella.- ¿Qué haces aquí, por cierto?  
-Me escapé al director de la Orquesta de Londres para venirte a ver.  
-Oh Romeo...  
-¿Le pudiste dar la carta?  
-No, no la pude encontrar cuando quise dársela. Pero... al menos descubrí que no quedamos en tan malos términos luego de que me fuí. Hablamos como si solo tuviéramos horas de no habermos visto. Eso me dejó mas tranquila.- miró a Roderich, quien se había sentado a su lado en el banco del piano- Es la primer amistad que tuve, así que sería muy doloroso perderlo para siempre.  
-Estoy felíz por tí.- la abrazó y le dio un beso en la coronilla.- ¿Irás mañana a oirme tocar, mi Juliet?  
-Claro que sí, estaré en primera fila. Ya lo sabes.- miró sus manos, la izquierda con el anillo de compromiso: un diamante no muy grande, pero tampoco muy pequeño como para no apreciarse.- ¿Vas a poder ir conmigo a Tokyo? Me requieren en una convención, la Comiket, unos productores tomaron una de mis canciones para un anime y se volvió tan popular que... bueno.  
-¿Vas a llevar uno de tus trabajos?  
-Los va a llevar Mèi-Mèi. Ya sabes que yo no puedo...- suspiró.- Pero iré a darme una vuelta por los círculos de dojinshis.  
-Ay Elizabeta.

* * *

Canción que se interpone entre estos dos: "Locura" de nuevo, de driven (web: driven punto com punto mx para que no me la borren porque mi navegador está fallando tsunderemente y mi no saber como se pone ^^U)


	7. ¿Tomarás mi mano, cierto? Flashback

OK! Pues entonces recuperando para Gilbert el territorio perdido en estos dos capítulos, uno de flashback. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios  
Izumi: Yo también suelo llorar a veces al leer. Y también al escribir, porque para mí esto es una catarsis.

* * *

_Mañana seguramente tus sentimientos estarán lejos._

-¿Diga?- dijo Elizabeta, agitada por haber tenido que correr escaleras abajo, a la recepción de su casa de huéspedes. Era extraño que su padre le llamara y todavía más que fuera tan temprano, generalmente era ella quien llamaba y era a horas en que no estaría la persona con quien menos quería por ahí. Por lo tanto, estaba ansiosa.  
-Toma avión. Pero de ya que estás aquí- dijo la voz al otro lado. Y era la que menos quería escuchar ella, aún con tanto tiempo lejos de casa.  
-Gilbert ¿Pero qué?  
-Está grave. Padre está grave, por favor, Eli... te necesito.  
La voz de su hermano sonó tan desesperada que no necesitó más que tomar lo primero que encontró y comprar su boleto en la clase que fuera. Y es que ese tono era tan extraño en él que comprendía lo mal que estaba.  
Desde que ellos tenían 12 años su padre estaba enfermo, pero siempre estuvo cuidando de ellos. Ahora nada les aseguraba que amaneciera.

Ella estaba sobrevolando el océano atlántico en el momento en que el doctor de cabecera llamó al albino, por voluntad de su padre. Gilbert se acercó al demacrado hombre y le tomó la mano. No lloraba, ni mostraba debilidad en el cuerpo. Solo sus ojos se veían desesperadamente solos.  
-Cuídala. No te odia, aunque lo aparente.  
-Por favor, espera que llegue Elizabeta, viejo...  
-En el cajón de mi oficina está la partida de nacimiento de ambos. Y la carta que me dio la madre de Érzebeth, nombrándome tutor legal de ella. Tu madre no dejó nada la noche que te encontró Alfred, el mayordomo.  
-Entiendo.

Cuando Elizabeta puso un pie en la mansión de su infancia, su padre expiraba. Los periódicos publicarían la vida del magnate dueño de German Promotion and Co.*, padre adoptivo de dos huérfanos, filántropo.  
Obviando, el cementerio estaba lleno de sus empleados, admiradores y la prensa, que morbosamente quería captar el duelo de los dos jóvenes. Elizabeta, derecha como una flecha, dejando caer silenciosas lágrimas por su cara. Con un vestido negro, sencillo, su cabello castaño sujeto en una media coleta con un listón negro. Nada más. Por no ser menos, Gilbert lucía un smoquin negro y se mantenía con el aplomo de un soldado mientras lanzaban las flores a la fosa.  
Solo él percibió que los movimentos que ejecutaba su compañera de toda la vida tenían toda la gracia de una bailarina bien entrenada. La mas grácil y bella forma de su dolor. Y cuando al fin quedaron solos, consciente de que ya nadie los vería, se doblegó sobre la cruz que tenía recién puesta la tumba y se soltó a llorar a lágrima viva. La tarde era tan bella y ella era aún más.  
Gilbert solo se limitó a sentarse a llorar, no podía abrazarla porque le rechazaría. No podía tampoco hacer nada por su propio dolor.

Se quedó unos días ahí, procurando verlo lo menos posible. Pero siempre iba y se encerraba en el cuarto del difunto y se recostaba en la cama a meditar. O llorar. En cualquier caso, sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que darle una solución a Gilbert, que ahora quedaba solo. Si se iba con ella a Viena...  
No. Viena era su paraíso. Su paraíso y el de Roderich, quien le había puesto la costumbre de salir con él los domingos a comer sacher torte y le había enseñado el alemán. Cosa extraña, ella siempre arrastraba con todos los idiomas el acento de una húngara, cuando en realidad nunca había vivido en ese país.  
Si se iba con ella a Viena no estaría solo. Pero aparentemente, para Gilbert, la soledad era divertida.  
Y pensando eso le anocheció. Y se durmió, olvidando por un momento que era una joven huérfana, que era la alumna mas prestigiada de una escuela de gran tradición, que era heredera de un magnate, que era hermana de alguien que parecía ponerle trabas a su felicidad: Olvidando su miseria y su grandeza por venir.

_Al contar cada noche sin encuentro mi pecho anhela. _

-Elizabeta... _¿Puedo dormir contigo?_- le susurró una voz, con un tono de miedo infantil en él y la profunda tristeza de los días pasados. Ella ni bien abrió los ojos cuando se movió un poco, demostrando que no había olvidado esas noches en que el de ojos escarlatas le pedía asilo en su cama, por culpa del miedo. No llovía, pero tenía miedo.  
Y entonces sintió que él la abrazaba y la apretaba contra su pecho. Una lágrima cálida en su cabello la despertó.  
-Ponte una camisa, Gilbert.  
-Entonces vístete, no andes en piyama.- respondió, apretándola mas fuerte.- Eso no tiene importancia. Estamos los dos en el mismo barco y tú te preocupas por esas cosas.  
Por primera vez el albino puso atención en el olor del cabello de Elizabeta o su respiración. Y ella solo se limitó a responder el abrazo, llorando los dos juntos por primera vez, dándose cuenta de que ese día terminaría todo. Ya no los unía una misma persona. Nada.  
Solo los recuerdos.  
-Perdóname- susurró él.- No debí hacerte eso. Si te ayuda, olvídame. Olvida quien soy, qué hice. Rompe todo, pero perdóname.  
-Mi perdón es estar contigo ahora, en este momento, como estamos.- respondió ella.  
-Mañana estarás lejos, con lo que te apasiona. Y no te podré ver.- le dio un beso en la coronilla, callando algo- Yo me quedaré aquí.

Esta vez, cuando ella partió al Aeropuerto, iba acompañada por el único pariente legal que tenía. Ibam vestidos de negro, lo cual resaltaba mucho más las ojeras provocadas por el cansancio. Gilbert la abrazó por última vez.  
-¿Nos volveremos a ver?- preguntó el albino.  
-No lo sé. Yo deseo que sea así.  
-Entonces, hasta entonces, el grandioso yo estará esperando.  
Elizabeta arrastró su maleta de ruedas hasta la puerta de la aérolinea. El de ojos rojos rezaba porque volteara, para guardar esa última mirada. Ya luego podría seguir viviendo con lo que le quedara de recuerdos de ambos.

_Por favor, quiero que me olvides. No deseo seguir hiriéndote. El tiempo fue desvaneciendo cada recuerdo. No puedo recordarlos todos.  
__Mañana seguramente tus sentimientos estarán lejos. Es cierto, nunca cambiará. Te amo. Mañana seguramente no podré verte. Es cierto, nunca cambiará. Te amo. _  
_Por favor, mírame solo a mí. Por favor, así te alcanzare. _

-¡Adiós!- dijo y movió la mano, en señal de despedida, antes de abordar.

A los pocos meses toda la banda estaba ya en Londres, donde Gilbert había decidido rentar un departamento compartido con otros dos chicos, los cuales se los habían asignado solo porque estaban en búsqueda de un tercer compañero que les ayudara con la renta. Hasta entonces seguían viviendo con sus padres.  
-Vaya... así que tenemos... un italiano, un alemán y el grandioso yo.- señaló cuando cada uno marcó un cuarto del departamento como propio.  
-Ve~ ¿De donde vienes, Gilbert?  
-New York.  
-No. Tu familia.  
-Adoptado. Al menos sé que mi padre adoptivo era alemán.  
-Oh~. ¡Bueno, la cena la prepararé yo!- dijo el italiano, un muchacho castaño con los ojos siempre cerrados y una sonrisa ingenua y dulce en su rostro. El otro lo miró, todavía un poco desconfiado, tal vez analizándolo.  
-Así que eres Gilbert Weillschmint.  
-Y tú eres Ludwig Weillchsmint. Mismo apellido ¿No? Tal vez seamos hermanos.  
-Tal vez.  
-¡Ve~!- gritó desde la cocina (unos 6 metros de distancia) el tercer compañero- ¡Eso sería divertido!  
-Feliciano...- carraspeó Ludwig  
-¡Seríamos como una familia! Excepto que yo tengo un hermano, Lovino.  
-Feli...ciano...- continuó el otro, tratando de callarlo.  
-¡Entonces puedo decirle a Gilbert _fratello_!  
-¿Cuñado?- preguntó el aludido, totalmente atónito. Y entonces comprendió porqué era bueno aquello que le había dicho Elizabeta de que investigara bien si iba a rentar cuarto, tanto si eran dos hombres como si eran dos mujeres.- Entonces a Ludwig le diré West. Su cuarto da para la zona este del departamento. Y la mía está contraria.  
-¡Ve~!- y Feliciano continuó felizmente preparando pasta para cenar.  
-¡Entonces, West, vamos por cervezas para festejar nuestra independencia y que somos una familia bien rara!

* * *

N/A:

1- SIIII! Adoro Alfred como nombre de mayordomo. Porque si le pongo sebastian (y salio un mayordomo sebastian en big time rush *eso de no tener internet en casa de la abuela*) voy a fangirlear  
2- Andaba en la feria y se te pegan los comerciales. Y aparte pues para el caso, Germania o Roma... de cualquier forma no tienen relación Hungría y Prusia -mas que por Austria por eso del SRI- y eso que me la maté toda la semana estudiando. Así que decidí que fuera el inexpresivo Germania quien tomara el papel de "apá".  
3- Yo NUNCA he viajado en avión, así que no sé como se llama cuando pass por la dichosa puerta del vuelo ^^U  
4- ¿Querían GerIta? ¡Pues GerIta tienen! (no muy explícito, tal vez en capítulos mas adelante...)  
5- Versos que usé: Cassis, de The Gazette.


	8. Los dos

Creo que como quienes me leen en un fic, leen el otro, aviso que en el de "¿Y ahora que haremos?" tuve un error al traducirme. Lo que Gilbert le dice primero a Eli es "Te extraño, Hungría" en alemán todo. Y cuando se le declara dice "Te amo" en alemán también, pero Hungría lo dice en el idioma de ella (Magyar rorzarg). ^^U, cosas que me pasan al escribir. Y cuando subí el siguiente capítulo no recordé poner la aclaración, ni corregir el capítulo anterior. Y siempre que recordaba tenía ya apagada la computadora D:

A partir de ahora los capítulos van a ser un poco mas largos.

* * *

-¿Que ustedes quieren QUE?- se escuchó en el departamento de la banda, tarde por la mañana. La voz era de Ludwig quien discutía con los de la disquera acerca del segundo disco. Y la petición que hacían era tan insólita como perfectamente entendible, luego de aquel primer concierto.  
-¿Qué pasa, West?- preguntó Gilbert, con aire aburrido. El rubio se limitó a hacer seña de "dame unos minutos".  
-Veré que opina la banda ¿Qué? ¿Que no es opcional? Bien, entonces dejeme comunicarlos ¿Al menos lo sabe? ¿Que? ¿Debe ir...? ¿Tiene idea de...? Olvídelo. Asunto personal de él, yo no debí mencionarlo. ¡No! ¡Olvídelo! ¡Está bien, ya les informo! ¡Nos vemos!  
Ludwig echó la cabeza para atrás en el sillón y tomó aire. Se veía un poco frustrado.  
-¿Y...?- preguntó François, quien había estado al tanto desde la cocina.  
-A veces pienso que los de la disquera son parientes de Feliciano.- miró a toda la banda ahí reunida- Después del concierto que tuvimos con Elizabeta, los fanáticos de ella y los nuestros quieren ver mas canciones juntos.  
-¿Dijiste que no? ¿Que queremos lucir por nosotros?- dijo Arthur.  
-Dijeron que no era opción. Ella no lo sabe aún y quiere que uno de ustedes vaya hasta Tokyo a darle la noticia. Y dieron el nombre de quien quería que fuera, el viaje es todo pagado, por suerte.

-¡Buenas tardes Tokyo!- gritó Elizabeta, entrando al escenario, sonriendo. Miles de fanáticos en la Comiket gritaban su nombre. Ese era el momento de mayor gloria y ella estaba disfrutándolo- ¡Estoy fascinada por estar aquí con ustedes!  
-Pero Elizabeta- dijo el anfitrión de foro de presentaciones- Acabas de recibir una visita.  
"Ah... maldita sea. Lo que el Awesome Yo debe hacer por dinero y fama." pensó la visita antes de salir. Y justo debía salir con el dichoso uniforme de guerra de un personaje de una serie histórica-cómica que se había puesto muy de moda entre muchos otakus. Al menos el tono no estaba tan mal: un azul profundo. Y todas las maquillistas le habían dicho que era idéntico al personaje original.  
-¿Como que una visita?- preguntó atónita la ídola. Y en ese momento Gilbert apareció en el escenario, también con un micrófono en la mano y el modo de caminar de alguien demasiado confiado en sí mismo. Ella no podía creerlo.- Gilbert ¿Que haces aquí?  
-Vine a darles una noticia a todos, tan grandiosa como yo. ¡Elizabeta se unerá al Bad Bro Bad Friends Trío para nuestro segundo álbum!- anunció.  
Solo que en ese momento, el albino no sabía que por los bajos mundos de los círculos de fanáticos circulaban imágenes y comentarios varios sobre que el ensamble que habían hecho en el concierto era tan perfecto que debían quedar juntos como pareja, no como trabajo.

-¿Es idea de los de la disquera?- preguntó Elizabeta, mientras paseaban por el Harajuku. Esta vez se había puesto pupilentes azules verdoso para que no la reconocieran. En una bolsa llevaba los dojinshis que su amiga Mèi le había comprado mientras cantaba en la comiket.  
-Totalmente. Le dijeron todo a West hace dos días y me obligaron a tomar un avión. Querían que yo avisara a los fans y a tí, porque mi grandiosa presencia escénica daría mas... credibilidad a la idea. Ya ves las bromas que puse en el Grandioso Blog.  
-Claro. Entonces tendremos que componer canciones para este nuevo álbum.  
-Sí. O sea... está claro que tú puedes sacar un disco luego de esto y nosotros podemos seguir por nuestra cuenta y de vez en cuando... no sé, hacer mas proyectos así.  
Elizabeta comenzó a reírse de repente.  
-¿Qué?  
-Perdona, recordé tu cosplay. Estaba tan genial que estuve tentada a buscar otro cosplayer para sacarles fotos... ya sabes como.  
-Si me lo permites, el personaje de esa serie que lleva la bufanda me cae tan mal que se me caen tres pestañas y toso sangre cuando lo veo.  
Sin embargo no fue escuchado, la castaña estaba demasiado absorta por el escaparate de una tienda. Rápidamente le entregó los dojinshis a su amigo y entró corriendo.

-¿Como me veo?  
Gilbert, totalmente aturdido por las cosas que había tenido que leer en su espera de mas de una hora -nunca pensó que se pudieran hacer semejantes cosas con un lápiz y un sacapuntas-, quedó aún mas aturdido al ver a Elizabeta con un vestido de Gothic Lolita en verde esmeralda, acompañado de un gorrito en ese mismo color, medias blancas y zapatos negros. Su cabello un poco ondulado era el complemento perfecto.  
-Eh... bien. Digo, si tu intención era verte como una de esas muñecas de porcelana que brrrr...- y diciendo eso tembló como si le disgustara pensar en eso. Así que se llevó un golpe de paraguas por parte de su amiga.  
-Dame eso- y le quitó los dojinshis, con muy mala cara.  
-Pensándolo ¿Porqué te vistes así?  
-Siempre quise venir al Harajuku Station y vestirme como una de las modas que hay. La kogal se me hace demasiado fres, la Kanguro... extraña, la cosplay definitivamente no, porque todo el mundo espera verme con cierto tipo de trajes. Gothic Lolita me pareció bien.  
-Entiendo. ¿Qué te parece si volvemos al hotel y comenzamos a componer las canciones? Podemos llevar algo para comer e inspirarnos.  
-Me parece bien.  
-Eli.  
-¿Sí?  
-Te ves linda.

-Mira, nunca he sacado esta partitura, pero la llevo siempre conmigo.- dijo Elizabeta, entregándole unos papeles a Gilbert.  
-¿Pues cuantas canciones compones?  
-Siempre que tengo una idea, no paro hasta terminar la canción. Esta fue la primera.  
El albino leyó y puso cara de sorpresa, se levantó, fue a su maleta y sacó una libreta negra con varios rayones en dorado y plateado, haciendo dibujos un tanto bizarros de él, sus amigos y su pollo. Abrió la libreta en un punto específico y lo comparó con las partituras.  
-¿Cuando compusiste esta canción?  
-Cuando llegué a Viena.- la castaña seguía comiendo sushi y yakimeshi, tratando de descifrar qué había descubierto. Su amigo le pasó la libreta y las partituras. Entonces se dió cuenta de todo.  
-Yo compuse esta canción cuando tú te fuiste. No hubo modo de que uno le hubiera copiado al otro. ¡Tono!- señaló y comenzaron los dos a cantar, tratando de encontrar algo que fuera diferente en sus versiones.  
-_Y cada que acabo hundido (hundida) en esta soledad incierta_  
_Quizá que nunca fuiste para mí_  
_Nunca fuiste para mí._  
-Son exactamente iguales, salvo que la mía es para piano y la tuya es una balada rock.- dijo Elizabeta.  
Algo en su interior le decía de que era ya la hora de que su primer canción sonara para todos.  
-Oye... se terminó el sushi. ¿Vamos por un café o a ver qué?  
-Seguro.

-Booba Tea House. Vaya cosa mas extraña.- dijo, mirando el establecimiento, lleno de muchos colores y muchos adolescentes estaban ahí, disfrutando de sus bebidas.- Habrá que probar para juzgar.  
Había varios sabores que conocía, como el melón, el mango y la manzana. Pero el Té Chai y el Taro eran desconocidos para ellos. Así que decidieron ir probando de cada uno. El dichoso Booba Tea era un batido hecho con agua y un saborizante y en el fondo unas bolitas como de gelatina, color oscuro.  
-Sabe rico el de Taro- dijo Gilbert, probando, un poco asqueado.- Asquerosamente refrescante.  
-El de Chai también está rico.- y le dio un sorbo mas largo, sin quitarse el popote  
-Eli... se ve que te estás divirtiendo con tu nuevo status.- comentó él, cuidando muy bien de no mencionar que era la famosa ídolo. Elizabeta lo miró, con una expresión entre inocente y tierna, mientras pensaba qué responderle.  
-Pues sí. Es genial que muchas personas sepan mi nombre, que quieran saber de mí y poder influir en los demás de algún modo. ¿Te digo algo extraño? Aunque no pueda confesar mi afición secreta, tengo muchos admiradores gay y dicen que mis canciones describen bien lo que sienten. Como son y como se relacionan.  
-¿Y eso?  
-Es que a veces uso mis dojinshis para escribir canciones- sonrió.  
-Lo disfrutas mucho. Pero ¿Eli, eres realmente felíz? 

* * *

Notas de la autora

1- Sip! El cosplay de Gilbert es de sí mismo!

2- La pregunta de Gilbert me recordó la anécdota de Amy Lee respecto de Bring me to life. Estaba en un café con un amigo y le preguntó lo mismo. Y entonces ella supo que su amigo había visto muy hondo en ella

3- Tengo antojo de un booba tea D'8, solo probé uno una vez y quedé con adicción. De hecho no puedo pensar en ellos sin sufrir un antojo similar al de una mujer embarazada XD.


	9. Solo un beso

Pa quienes querían Germances cofcofizumicofcof. Perdonen el retraso de capi, es que volví a la escuela...y me retaron ¬¬

* * *

Elizabeta no comprendía aún la pregunta. ¿Que si era felíz?  
Era joven, era bastante hermosa y todo pintaba que crecería sin que se borrara un rastro de lo que era, solo amplificándose con los años. Famosa, con una gran fortuna para hacer lo que quisiera y ayudar si quería. Con un prometido que daría el alma por verla y hacerla felíz por toda su existencia.  
¿Pero eso era la felicidad que buscaba siempre?

No sabía ni como habían salido del extravagante hogar de los booba tea, solo sabía que había dicho dos o tres cosas a Gilbert y ambos habían llegado al cuarto, donde se tiró a dormir en una cama y el albino en la otra. Pero no dormía. Seguía pensando. Y no podía dar con la respuesta. Porque no quería comprender si había trabajado para apoyarse en la pared contraria o todo era tan irreal que ella no sabía si era felicidad.

Y en esas seguía cuando un muchacho desprotegido se acercó a ella al escuchar el primer trueno de la última lluvia en Tokyo. Ella encontró los ojos rojos entre el resplandor y se movió en automático para dejarle un espacio, casi queriéndose reír del gesto tan infantil que Gilbert tenía aún. Este refunfuñó y se quedó al lado de Elizabeta, quien le buscó una mano para calmarlo.  
-¿Aún le temes a las tormentas, Gil?  
-El grandioso yo no tiene miedo. Dijo el psicólogo que debe ser un trauma de la infancia pero nunca supo porqué.- otro trueno y este ya se abrazaba como un gato miedoso de la ojiverde, que era tan inocente que la verdad no le importaba.  
-Fue cuando te dejaron con nuestro padre. Yo llegué primero ¿recuerdas?- él asintió- Cuando tú llegaste, un poco después, hacía borrasca. Quedaste tan mojado que te dió hipotermia, aunque sobreviviste, te quedó eso. La segunda vez que oiste una tormenta, ahora como hijo adoptivo, lloraste. No te podían dormir hasta que Alfred te puso conmigo en la cuna. Y santo remedio desde entonces.  
-Vaya. Nunca me contaron la historia.  
-Nunca preguntaste. Aunque debes haberla pasado mal las noches de lluvia desde que me fuí.  
-Eh... un poco- era demasiado difícil sincerarse. Aún siendo ella la persona en quien más confiaba.  
Mientras abrazaba al asustado niño grande que volvía a compartir cama con ella a los casi 20 años, Elizabeta cayó en cuenta por segunda vez de su cuerpo. La primera vez había sido hacía bastantes años, donde se dio cuenta en el fondo de que no era un hombre, por mas que lo quisiera así. Descubrió poco a poco como era ahora, dándose cuenta de que no había alguna razón para estar durmiendo así con otra persona que no fuera su prometido.  
Aunqeu hubiera compartido la vida entera al lado de Gilbert.  
Gilbert también pareció darse cuenta. No eran más los dos niños que habían hecho suya aquella casa solitaria, que habían sido el terror de prefectos y directores, los adolescentes terribles que peleaban por todo y se reconciliaban por nada. Eran dos adultos jóvenes con un porvenir bien forjado, si bien su fama se acabaría, ambos se habían asegurado de mantenerla mas o menos estable con algunos negocios o acciones.  
Pero eso no le preocupaba. La fortuna era lo de menos, aunque habiendo sido adinerado toda la vida para ambos sería inimaginable lo contrario. Lo que le importaba era descifrar porqué estaba ahí, con ella, y se sentía pertenecido ahí.

A la mañana siguiente le despertó la ausencia del otro cuerpo, un poco desconcertada. Pero en cuanto oyó las voces tuvo que jurar que no era verdad aquello.  
-¡Ve~, que bonita está la suite!  
Sí, venía toda la banda, con diseñador, manager y novio del manager.  
-Feliciano, preparemos un desayuno para la señorita- diijo el diseñador, un moreno de ojos verdes, el único otro amigo de escuela de Gilbert: Antonio Fernández Carriedo.  
Rápidamente huyó al baño con un cambio de ropa, se miró al espejo: ojerosa, pálida por no dormir bien. Se dio un baño con agua helada según ella pero se confundió y salió como para lavar pollo, volvió a empezar y ahora el agua salió para hacer gritar a un esquimal por el frío. Salió, se vistió, se maquilló un poco para disimular las ojeras y se sujetó el cabello con una coleta.  
Los de la banda venían un poco cansados del vuelo, pero bastante felices. Sonrieron al verla y ella hizo lo mismo.  
-Ven a desayunar con nosotros, _signiorina_ Elizabeta- exclamó Feliciano, poniendo el último plato en la mesa para que todos pudieran sentarse. Ludwig lo miraba con el mismo aire serio de siempre, pero solo una mujer como la idol pudo interpretar esa mirada: Celos.  
Sonrió de lado al comprobar su teoría porque el inocente joven reía al lado del cocinero y bromeaban juntos. Después de todo eran conocidos y buenos amigos. Pero el manager estaba verde de celos.

-¿Desde cuando que tú y Feli son novios?- preguntó abiertamente la muchacha cuando toda la banda se fue a conocer Tokyo y el manager prefirió descansar para enfrentar a los de la disquera. Ludwig se inmutó- O como le digas: pareja, amante... uke.  
Y el rubio se sonrojó desde el dedo gordo hasta el último cabello. Elizabeta se dió cuenta de su indiscreción.  
-Dos años y medio.  
-Ah entiendo. Celos así son normales en parejas de mucho tiempo. ¿Porqué no intentas celarlo a con alguien más de la banda? Seguro no se van a enojar, la mayoría son tan bi que dudo que les importe.- eso último lo sabía gracias al infalible radar que las mujeres de sus gustos obtenían al caer al_ lado oscuro._  
Y se fue, dejando desconcertado al manager.

Ludwig analizó sus posibilidades con una frialdad de soldado en plena batalla. Arthur sin duda lo abofetearía, aunque se viera tan desarmado con su pinta de caballero, escondía una fuerza increíble. Alfred... no estaba seguro de si era bisexual o hetero. De François estaba seguro que sin duda terminaría en la noche pagando con carne, con todo y que el francés era mas bajo que él, pero el primero tenía una perversión tal que en 5 minutos podía armar una violación hasta para el tipo mas alto y grande que pudiera conocer y salir victorioso. Y Antonio descartado de antemano por ser el objeto de sus celos.  
Sin embargo, tenía una estrategia bien marcada.

-¡Oi, West!- anunció Gilbert, luego de perder a toda la banda en Shibuya solo por jugarles una broma pesada.- ¿Ya hablaste con ellos?  
-¿Y Feliciano?  
-Viene atrás. Se cansó.  
-Perfecto- y comenzó a caminar hacia el vocalista, con el paso seguro de un león cazador. Este terminó acorralado contra la pared que separaba el recibidor de la suite con la sala de estar, sin entender que pasaba.  
-¿...West?- preguntó, notando que quedaba como en los dojinshis que una vez había tenido la desgracia de leer- ¿Lud...?  
Un par de labios sobre los suyos, cortándole la inspiración, la vista de la habitación, el sentido de su hombría y para colmo poniéndole el corazón en un exceso de velocidad. ¡Sí, Ludwig era quien le había robado su primer beso...gay!  
Y lo peor era que atrás de él había llegado el chico de ojos de alcancía y un rizo flotante de lo mas surrealista que venía repitiendo su "ve~" típico, cortado obviamente de la impresión de ver semejante escena. Haciéndole compañía venía Elizabeta, que dejó caer la bolsa con sus compras -mas yaoi y ropa- y podía jurar que repetía "Kawaii... sugoi" o algo así.  
-¿...Ludwig?- casi sollozaba el italiano. El aludido se separó y reparó en esa cara de borrego ya mas muerto que vivo y se arrepintió de haber nacido. Así que ambos amantes salieron de la sala de estar, uno con el corazón roto y el otro con la masoquista intención de humillarse frente a él, que fue un ataque de celos, que esto.  
Solo la castaña reparó en el ahora-no-tan-seguro-de-su hombría vocalista, que seguía rojo por aquella acción. Y lo peor era que él era el causante de toda la escena, desde el sangrado nasal de la ídolo hasta los dos novios reconciliándose.  
-¿A donde vas? ¡No ves que el awesome yo tiene un problema con esto!  
-¡Voy a ver como se reconciliarán, obviamente! ¡Y tú siempre te las has arreglado demasiado bien con tus problemas! Un beso no creo que sea solo un problema. Solo es un beso.  
"Te equivocas" pensó Gilbert.

_-Eli..._  
_-¡Deja de estar jodiendo, Gilbert!- se quejó- Ya te dejé mi cama y eso que ya estás mayorcito para eso ¿Que quieres?_  
_Silencio sepulcral. Síp, solo quería joder._  
_-Pensé que cuando tuviéramos novios... deberíamos saber besar. Digo, solo por ser buenos novios, aunque yo seré un novio awesome._  
_-¿Que sugieres?_  
_Aún en la oscuridad, Elizabeta se percató de la cómica cara de su hermano, con los ojos cerrados y los labios tan fruncidos que parecía un pez. Atoró su índice con su pulgar y lo soltó sobre la frente de Gilbert, quien se quejó._  
_-Frunce menos la boca. Es mi primer beso así que hazlo bien._  
_Y le correspondió. Fue demasiado inocente y algo rápido para lo que le hubiera gustado, pero que va. Había dado su primer beso y había recibido el primer beso de ella._

Ahí estaban, en el balcón de la suite con la mejor vista de todo Tokyo. Ludwig miraba la cara llorosa de su novio que se negaba a mirarlo. Y eso solo le destrozaba más el corazón, porque sabía que había actuado mal.  
-¿Porqué él?- le pidió saber.  
-P...porque... ¡No lo sé Feliciano! ¡Simplemente era algo que decidí luego de que te ví tan... afectuoso con Antonio!  
-¡Es el novio de mi gemelo, es obvio que me trate así porque Lovino no quiso venir! Y además es un amigo muy antiguo de ambos. Ludwig si estabas celoso era mas fácil que me lo hubieras dicho.  
Hasta ese momento no se habían mirado, pero cuando vio al italiano con sus ojos ámbar llenos de lágrimas, se sintió el ser humano mas miserable de todo Japón, de toda la suite y sobre todo, de ellos dos. Bajó la mirada.  
-Lo siento. No debí desconfiar de tí. Y escogí a Gilbert porque...  
-Porque te da miedo que Francia nii-san te viole en la noche.  
-¡Feliciano!- respondió sonrojado. El otro quedó como ni en cuenta.- Bueno, sí. Y Gilbert me perdonará... espero. Ahora me importa más si tú me perdonas.  
El chico sonrió y lo abrazó, sonrojándolo más. Estaba felíz de saber que seguirían juntos.  
-Ve~.  
-¿Es un sí?  
-Es un ve~.  
-Humpf... lo tomaré como un sí.

-Kawaii desu ne~- repetía para sí Elizabeta mientras espiaba a los dos enamorados. Gilbert atrás solo se dió una gran palmada en la cara, sorprendido de a qué grado había llegado la ídolo.  
Aunque como ella esperaba, a la noche Ludwig y Feliciano no durmirían en la enorme suite.  
-Sigo confundido con eso ¡De verdad Eli, hazle caso al grandioso yo!  
-Gilbert que te bese un hombre no define tu sexualidad, te haya gustado o no. Un beso es algo placentero- le gruñó, dándose la vuelta para verlo, odiaba perderse ese tipo de cosas- así que es normal que te haya gustado el beso que te dió Ludwig. Solo tú sabes si te gustamos las mujeres, si eres parte del club de casi toda tu banda o vas para ambos lados, como Fran.  
-François es pansexual. Según él solo le gusta lo que es una persona pero me consta que solo le gusta acostarse con todos.  
-Podría ser.- respondió- ¿A que horas vuelven el resto?  
Ni bien pronunció esas palabras Elizabeta cuando la puerta se abrió de un golpe y apareció el resto de la banda -mas diseñador- totalmente cansados y furiosos.  
-Gilbert- pronunciaron todos letra por letra, con una rabia increíble. La única mujer miró preocupada al vocalista y pronunció  
-Creo que Fran te va a hacer pagar con carne esta noche.  
Y el albino pasó saliva.

* * *

Awww la verdad sí me maté con lo Germancest a ver qué hacía, y pues terminó ganando el GerIta XD.  
Pobre Gil, se lo van a echar como a Alfred en el dojinshi de Economical Crisis (si no lo han leido ¡afortunadas!)


	10. La carta

¡Zetsubou-shita! Síp, ya quería escribir esta parte así que... aquí les va.

* * *

-¡Merry Christmas!  
La banda, ya establecida mejor en una_ manshon_ en Tokyo, estaba acostumbrada a las extrañas visitas diarias que les hacían. Pero en definitiva no estaban esperando ver un día al novio del bajista, aunque no sería extraño, siendo que era japonés.  
-¿Trajiste el árbol?- preguntó Arthur.  
-No sabe lo difícil que es conseguir uno aquí, pero sí.  
Gilbert los miró, extrañado, pero en cuanto vió que abrían las enormes maletas con las que habían llegado, descubrió varios adornos: François traía una estrella muy decorada y brillante, Antonio traía grandes esferas rojas que parecían jitomates, Alfred simplemente tenía rato haciendo palomitas de maíz para hacer una guirnalda. Elizabeta también cooperó con varios adornos que había metido de contrabando en el departamento para que el vocalista no se diera cuenta.  
-¿Porqué guardaron todo en secreto?  
-No lo guardamos en secreto, mon ami- dijo François. Y haciendo remembranza, en efecto: Todos habían entrado con sus respectivos aportes a la navidad casi con un letrero en neón que decía "Aquí traigo los adornos pero NO LOS MIRES".  
-Bueno ¿Entonces empezamos a adornar, supongo?  
Elizabeta sacó una caja pequeña de zapatos de donde sacó varias piezas pequeñas que representaban a María, José, el niño Jesús, los tres reyes magos, un ángel, un pastor, un buey y un burro. Todos y sobre todo el japonés le miraron extrañados mientras acomodaba todo en una ventana. Se limitó a sonreírles.  
-Cuando fuí a México encontré estas piezas. Les dicen "Belenes" y representan la adoración al recién nacido.- les explicó.  
-¡Mira que curioso, Arth, las figuras se parecen a nosotros!- señaló Alfred.  
-Tú eres el burro- respondió de modo cortante el cejotas a su hermano.  
-¡Buey, entonces!  
-¡Nosotros el Bad Friends trío somos los tres reyes magos, kesesesese!- señaló Gilbert.  
-Y mira que sí parece- añadió Antonio.  
-¡Ve~, Lud es el pastor y yo el ángel!  
-¿Entonces Elizabeta...?- se atrevió a señalar el rubio mas serio y todos miraron interrogantes a la muchacha. Esta agitó sus manos como espantando sus temores.  
-No, no es lo que piensan. Yo no...  
-Ah bueno.- suspiraron de alivio, mucho más el albino.

Pasados los juegos de navidad, las cenas aderezadas con historias sobre esa fecha y luego de haber despedido a dos o tres invitados inoportunos (entre ellos el tsundere gemelo de Feliciano), solo quedaban en la sala los dos viejos amigos, riéndose al recordar algunos viejos tiempos. Pero no pasó mucho cuando ella se levantó y fue hacia una pequeña cajita rectangular que había bajo el árbol.  
-_Boldog Karácsonyt_, Gilbert.- y le entregó la caja.- Aunque no es mío, propiamente, es de Roderich.  
-Y hablando de él ¿Porqué no vino?  
-Es temporada de conciertos en Viena. Me hubiera gustado que estuviera aquí- suspiró y cerró los ojos, pensando en él- Pero bueno ¡Ábrelo!  
Con impaciencia el chico rompió la envoltura y se encontró con un sobre. Se decepcionó al encontrar una envoltura así para una carta que aparentemente tenía mucho de escrito. Y lo mas extraño: no tenía la caligrafía preciosista que le conocía al refinado profesor. Miró a su vieja amiga.  
-¿Si no es de Roderich, de quién es?  
-¿Recuerdas la mujer que a veces vigilaba afuera de la mansión? Bueno, Roderich la conoció y ella te manda la carta- aclaró la voz- Es tu madre.  
Ahora curioso rompió el sobre y de él cayó una cruz de hierro, la contempló y luego tomó la carta, que eran tres pliegos.  
-A mi hijo, Gilbert- leyó.

_"... Sé que no piensas en mí mas que como la mujer que te abandonó a tu suerte ante una puerta que podía abrirse para acogerte o permanecer cerrada y mandarte a un orfanato. Fue la decisión mas difícil de mi vida, no podía mantenerte realmente. No quería que corrieras la misma vida que me ví obligada a llevar.  
Pude ser como muchas más y decirte adiós para siempre esa noche. Pude haberte borrado de la vida misma si hubiera pensado o te hubiera querido menos. No quise, pero sabía que tú no eras para mí, así como tampoco lo fue el hombre con que te dí la vida. Sin embargo te esperé.  
¿Crees que no pensé en solicitar tu custodia alguna vez? Sí, pero seguro me odiarías por haberte hecho de lado, por mas que supieras la verdad. Te ví crecer con esa niña y ví como caiste y tropezaste varias veces. Te fuí a ver cuando representaste esa obra de teatro en la escuela. No puedo decir que te conozca, pero tienes el mismo brillo inquieto que tenía a tu edad. El mismo carácter. [...]  
_

_Hace unos meses que ya no puedo trabajar, estoy muy enferma, y estoy aquí, en el hospital. Entonces llegó ese joven profesor a visitar a una tía suya según me dijo. Le pregunté donde daba clases y me sorprendí al ver qué tan cerca estaba de tí. Me habló un poco de que eras inquieto y rebelde, algo indisciplinado ¿Porqué no me sorprende?. Aunque parecía mas inquieto por tu hermana -si le puedo decir así-. Así que decidí darle esta carta para tí, aunque me dijo que no me prometía nada porque tú lo esquivas, lamento si por esa razón el correo te llega tarde. Además que estaba próximo a un viaje._

_Por favor, si ya no te vuelvo a ver, no me olvides, eres hijo de un clan orgulloso, si quieres saberlo. Tu abuelo ganó la cruz de hierro en la Gran Guerra y me la dió a mí al morir. Ahora esa es mi única herencia para tí y un último consejo: si quieres algo con toda tu alma, lucha por ello y jamás calles una verdad oportuna. ¡Veme! ¡A tus 17 años estoy confesando!_

-...Con amor, tu madre, Hilda Weillschmint.- terminó de leer y miró a Elizabeta- Hasta que el señorito podrido hace algo bueno para mi grandiosa vida.  
Un silencio pesado, casi insoportable, acompañado por las luces centellantes del árbol de navidad.  
-¿Como que recién hace algo bueno?- captó Elizabeta. Gilbert le tomó la mano y observó en sus ojos. Siempre tan inocente.  
-No voy a callar mas, Elizabeta. Hace 3 años no lo dije por orgullo, porque era demasiado inmaduro para verlo. Y sé que ahora no es mas sencillo, somos famosos, tú estás comprometida y eso, pero creo que podrás vivir sabiéndolo.  
-Gilbert...  
-Yo iba muy enojado el día en que te declaraste al Profesor Eldenstein porque Fran recién me había explicado todo. Porqué me sentía tan extraño cuando te veía con él, porqué a veces me preocupaba por tí demasiado. No era un buen hermano mayor ¿Sabes?- suspiró- El tiempo no ha cambiado mucho las cosas, no puedo protegerte del peor enemigo que tienes.  
-Tú. ¿Porqué?  
-Porque si no puedes vivir con esto, tal vez te aparte del hombre que te hará felíz. Y viviré con la culpa, no es algo que al grandioso yo le afecte mas allá del hecho de que yo... Yo ese día iba a decirte...- su cara se enrojecía más conforme avanzaba y Elizabeta lo escuchaba casi con temor de descubrir la verdad que ambos se habían negado.- Yo te amo, Elizabeta.  
Le soltó las manos y se levantó del sillón. Se veía tan bonita con la mirada confundida que tenía en ese momento. Sonrió apenas.  
-Felíz navidad.- susurró Gilbert y se fue, dejándola sola con sus pensamientos.  
-¡Espera!- le dijo y en el acto él paró. ¿Le respondería algo?.  
La chica le entregó una caja café con árboles pintados con crayolas a un estilo bastante infantil. Gilbert la abrió, no era propiamente una respuesta.  
-Este es mi regalo, tal vez no es lo que esperabas luego de lo que dijiste.  
Tomó el pequeño regalo.  
-Gilbird II. Gracias- se abrazaron un instante.  
-Y no te preocupes por mí. Puedo vivir con eso. Lo que me preocupa es si tú vas a poder vivir.  
-_Cuando me paro a contemplar mi estado y a ver los pasos por dó me ha traído, hallo, según por do anduve perdido, que a mayor mal pudiera haber llegado-_ recitó.

* * *

¡Y lo que todo el mundo estaba esperando!

Las ya tradicionales notas.

1- Escogí Hilda porque en el foro en el que roleo como Elizabeta hicimos evento genderbender y pues Gil se tuvo que poner "Hilda" como nombre (no sé si sea el nombre oficial de la Nyotalia).  
2- El verso es el soneto III de Garcilaso de la Vega.  
3- Ya sé que ya pasó la navidad, pero igual ^^U, no me pude apurar a escribir mientras era temporada. En recompensa, en San Valentín escribiré uno de San Valentín.  
Comentarios o Gilbird II se vuelve sopa...


	11. Tulipán

Con motivo retrasado de San Valentín viene este capítulo. ^^. Para las que estuvimos desplumando al pañaludo aquel, feliz día. Para las que la pasaron en pareja... que envidia, Na no es cierto, felicidades también.

* * *

Después de las horas de grabación de aquel día, Gilbert pudo ver otra vez al que siempre llevaría el apodo de "Señorito Podrido" para él. No había cambiado nada para él, salvo en el modo en que miraba a Elizabeta. Tal vez porque en la escuela debía disimular demasiado, pero ahora podía darle rienda suelta a todo su cariño por ella.  
Tuvo que tragarse su orgullo para pedirle que si podían hablar a solas en el vestíbulo de la disquera. Él aceptó con mas o menos buen agrado.  
-¿Qué es tan importante que no me lo puedes decir frente a ella?- le pidió saber.  
-Gracias por entregarme la carta de mi madre. Es algo muy valioso para mí.- apenas pudo decir el albino, mirando al piso.- ¿Donde está? La buscaré.  
Roderich cambió su postura aristocrática por otra mas afligida.  
-Yo conversé con ella aquel día y le conté de mi trabajo. Estaba muy sola y pensé que le haría bien. Cuando supo en que colegio trabajaba me dio la carta para tí. Yo acepté entregártela, aunque no sabía como lo iba a hacer, considerando que me odiabas. La señora Hilda sonrió y se despidió muy agradecida de mí. Cuando fuí al día siguiente... las enfermeras estaban tendiendo la cama.  
Gilbert sintió el corazón detenérsele por ese breve instante, el frío sudor que le recorrió la espalda.  
-¿Por qué no...?  
-Quise decírtelo muchas veces, pero tú me huías. Solo a través de Elizabeta pude entregárte la carta, tarde eso sí. Lo lamento.  
Ambos pasaron saliva, sintiendo el golpe de tener que enfrentar años de rivalidad. Un silencio tenso que fue roto por la ídolo que entró para buscar a su prometido.  
-¿Roderich? ¿Gilbert?- preguntó al verlos así. Gilbert volteó a verla, sonriendo con los ojos cerrados.  
-Estamos bien.- respondió el señor grandiosidad- Gracias Roderich, de cualquier forma.

Casi a inicios de Febrero la banda y su integrante mas reciente viajaban a París para grabar el video promocional de su nuevo disco. Ahí Elizabeta tenía un pequeño compromiso de cantar para un concierto con varios artistas más para una buena causa.  
-¡Enma, querida!- saludó a una de sus viejas amigas de colegio, que iban a visitarla al camerino. La muchacha también estaba felíz de verla.- ¿Como lograste pasar?  
-Mi hermano es de ayuda.- sonrió feliz la rubia. Elizabeta entendió a lo que se refería- ¿Y como te va con el pianista?  
-Ya sabes que nos casaremos el próximo junio. Espero puedas ser mi dama de honor. Bueno, tú y Mèi Mèi.  
-¿Y el vocalista de la banda a la que te uniste, eh? Han discutido mucho en los foros en internet sobre su banda de lo bien que se verían. Y más desde que se descubrió que son muy viejos amigos.- añadió Enma, sentándose en un sillón.  
-¿Como lo hicieron?  
-... El poder de querer sonsacar el obsucro pasado de una ídolo que es mas blanca que una sábana. Y no encontraron nada más que eso, así que tu secreto de que eres una fujoshi está bien guardado.  
-Menos mal.- suspiró de alivio- Enma si quieres ver el concierto desde primera fila...  
-Claro que quiero. ¿A qué otra cosa vendría a París?  
-A tramitar tus estudios, por ejemplo.  
Entonces escucharon un aleteo por la ventana. Ambas muchachas miraron en esa dirección y vieron un punto amarillo y uno rojo. Este se hizo mas grande hasta que Gilbird II se posó en el tocador de Elizabeta. Traía un tulipán en el pico, con una nota "Suerte. Gilbert".  
La muchacha estaba sorprendida al ver el pollito, no por el hecho de que supiera donde estaba, sino por la flor. Corrió a la ventana y encontró al albino, quien la saludó. Gilbird II volvió con su dueño y ambos desaparecieron luego entre la multitud.  
-¿Fue Gil, verdad?- preguntó Enma, que ya estaba felizmente comiendo algunos de los dulces que había pedido Elizabeta como parte del "Contrato de Hospedaje"*. La susodicha seguía sorprendida por el detalle.- ¿Qué, acaso le gustas al egocéntrico de tu ex hermano y siempre mejor amigo?  
-Yo lo sospechaba, pero en navidad me lo dijo al fin.- apenas pudo decir.  
-¿Y eso te sorprende? Eres su confidente.  
-No, no me sorprendió mucho que me lo dijera, lo que me sorprende es la flor, Enma.  
-¿Porqué?  
-Nunca le dije a nadie que me encantan los tulipanes.

Poco después de eso, Elizabeta le pidió a Gilbert que se vieran en un café bistro para conversar mas calmadamente sobre aquella navidad, el tulipán y otras cosas. Ella vestía una blusa blanca, una chamarra negra y unos pantalones deslavados. Gilbert siempre rebelde, con sus tenis y su chamarra roja, una camisa gris y pantalones negros. Esta vez llevaba todo un ramo de tulipanes.  
-¿Como supiste que me encantan?- preguntó apenas se sentaron. No estaba alegre, estaba mas bien preocupada.  
-No lo sé. Cuando los ví pensé en tí y que sería bonito darle un regalo por el día de San Valentín.  
Silencio incómodo. Los dos se concentraron en sus respectivos pedidos, ella un café capuchino y él una cerveza. Siempre cerveza.  
-¿Y que supones que haga con lo que sientes, Gilbert?- le preguntó- No puedo aceptarlo porque soy yo quien al fin de cuentas más daño te ha hecho, pero tampoco puedo quererte de otro modo que no sea el de un hermano, un buen amigo.  
-Sólo acepta que existe y ya. No te estoy pidiendo matrimonio ni nada, pero sería lindo si pudieras...  
-¡Es eso! ¡No puedo, jamás podré! Yo sé que siempre voy a amar a Roderich pero no quiero que te encadenes a mí.- le tomó las manos y le miró a los ojos.-Lo siento, realmente.  
Se levantó para irse de ahí, cruzando la calle, sola. Algo un poco impensable, considerando que era la mujer mas famosa del mundo. Sentía el corazón en la garganta por tenerle que hacer eso a su mejor amigo, pero no tenía alternativa.  
-¡Eli!- gritó Gilbert,- ¡Espera!  
Ella no volteó, pero de repente algo la aventó contra la otra acera. Escuchó un chirrido de frenos y que algo chocaba contra un camión. Con pánico vió el momento en que pasó todo, resumiéndose en el grito desgarrador que brotó desde lo mas profundo de sí  
-¡Gilbert!

* * *

Chan chan chan

NOTA  
En los contratos que hacen algunos famosos, resulta que pueden pedir LO QUE QUIERAN (Así sea un tigre de siberia), es llamado "Contrato de agasajo".


End file.
